The Raven
by Pineapple Mist
Summary: After a fateful encounter on the school's rooftop, Yamamoto's equally cheerful and sporty cousin suddenly becomes the only one in all of Namimori's history to have slapped the frightening Head Prefect, Hibari Kyouya, and captured his harsh interest. Undoubtedly, she will be bitten to death for causing him such trouble. HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! Also, I don't own the name Sakamoto Akira. Those of you who have read Princess Princess must be really familiar with that name, and the bit of theme that I've decided to stuff in here. I'm just borrowing them for the sake of this story because I am such a loyal fan! *shot*

* * *

**Chapter One: Misunderstanding**

Blue sky spread overhead like a comfy blanket, delicately cradling a sphere of golden rays that was full of warmth. Morning in Namimori looked to be peaceful, until two desperate screams erupted from the throats of two very different young men. Hurrying down the streets with dust flying in their wake were Sawada Tsunayoshi, the future Vongola Decimo-in-training, and his trusty right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato. Behind them was a stampeding wild horse, plus two giant grey elephants.

And just who was the cause of all this? A grinning infant by the name of Reborn who sat high up in the safety of the roof of the Sawada residence might give you some clues.

"I knew this was coming!" Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna, shrilled at the top of his lungs. "Anything that Reborn agrees with has the potential of danger in it, even if it's just getting some fresh air outside!"

"Don't worry Tenth! I'll protect you!" Gokudera was full of confidence as he pulled out yet another batch of dynamites.

"N-no! Goku-"

_KABOOM!_

Needless to say, the possibility of cement being thrown into the air would probably clash with the number 100%. As the smoke cleared, however, both youths were genuinely surprised at their current location: right outside the front door of the Yamamoto family's sushi restaurant. Curious customers were already poking their heads out, wondering just how on earth a giant crater managed to plant itself smack in the middle of the road.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi, Gokudera!" the voice of Yamamoto's dad saved the both of them from an embarrassing situation. Flushed, they scrambled up quickly and dusted themselves off.

"O-ohyaou, oji-san. I-is Yamamoto in?" Tsuna questioned, a timid smile on his face, not trusting Gokudera to speak first.

The older man laughed, and motioned them inside. "Go right ahead. He's just upstairs." Then he went back to the counter, talking to himself about how Takeshi has such nice friends.

Bowing slightly to the many inquisitive men and women seated at the tables, Tsuna quickly pulled Gokudera towards the stairs before he could snap at a customer for staring at them like they were exotic animals from a zoo. Sighing, he then began to climb. He felt bad for lying to Yamamoto's dad, but at least they were saved from an otherwise immensely humiliating position.

Gokudera looked around once they were at the top of the stairs. While the first floor was decorated to look like an authentic, and somewhat ancient Japanese restaurant, the second floor was a pretty spacious western style house. There were some nice kanji pieces hanging off the walls, and the furniture blended into the cozy colour spectrum without much trouble. Who would've known that the baseball idiot had such a nice place?

"Oi!" he called, never one for etiquette. "Where the hell are you?!"

As if on cue, Yamamoto's head poked out from the kitchen. "Yo Tsuna, Gokudera!" he greeted them cheerfully. "What a surprise."

At the sight of Yamamoto's enlivening smile, Tsuna's cloudy mood gradually went away with the faint morning breeze, and he smiled back. "Morning Yamamoto. Gokudera and I thought we'd drop by and say hi."

"That's great! Thanks for coming. Do you guys want anything to drink?" the athlete replied, completely unaware of Gokudera's: "I came here only because the tenth said so!"

-080-

"Say, Yamamoto, do you have a guest?" Tsuna sipped at his can of coke, and pointed to the extra one in the baseball star's right hand. "There's only three of us, but you got four drinks."

"Maa, I guess you caught me Tsuna." He grinned in response. "I guess you can say that I have a guest over."

"Guest?" Gokudera snorted. "Who would want to visit you at this time of the year?"

Oblivious to the insult, Yamamoto laughed again and put his arm around the Storm Guardian's shoulder. "You're funny Gokudera!" he commented. The only response was a glare that said: If you don't get your arm off me right now then prepare to get it blown off.

"Ahh. You guys. Let's not fight here, okay?" Tsuna tried to calm the situation, and was relieved when the silver haired youth cried out, "Hai, Juudaime!"

Chuckling, Yamamoto reached for the doorknob. Tsuna and Gokudera were always so amusing. However, when the door swung open, both the Vongola Tenth and his right man's jaws dropped in surprise. There was a girl on Yamamoto's queen sized bed. WAIT. Did they just see a girl on Yamamoto's bed?

Tsuna rubbed his eyes, but when he looked again, she was still there. Gokudera's brow went up in confusion. At that exact moment, the girl looked up from her book. Brilliant emerald eyes blinked curiously at them from a heart shaped face. Her gaze moved from Tsuna, to Gokudera, and then finally, rested on Yamamoto. "Oh, Takeshi." She smiled happily. "You've brought my coke."

"W-who the hell is this?!" Gokudera was the first to snap out of his stupor.

"Haha." Sitting down at the edge of the bed, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Who do you think this is, Gokudera?" There was no other meaning behind this sentence. Being Yamamoto, it could only be a simple question. "Tsuna too. Why don't you take a guess? This could be a fun game."

A vein dared to pop on Gokudera's forehead. He was about to lash out at the stupid baseball idiot for being a moron addicted to games when he saw that the Tenth was thinking. "Fine! If Juudaime is nice enough to play your dumb game then I will try too!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is copyrighted to Amano Akira-sensei. The name Sakamoto Akira is copyrighted to the creator of Princess Princess. I am, once again, only a loyal fan to both series. ^^ Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

His hand slipped off her shoulder and rested on the other side of her back. They were leaning against each other so comfortably, Tsuna found it difficult to look directly at Yamamoto and his mysterious visitor as he thought. Pink burned brightly on the Vongola Decimo's cheeks. "U-um…" he began hesitantly, and looked up from his toes only to find two pairs of eyes glowing with curiosity.

"You can do it Tenth!" Gokudera beamed.

"G-girlfriend..?" Tsuna offered, the pink on his face rapidly being replaced by red. He shifted from side to side a little awkwardly, waiting.

Yamamoto laughed. "What about you Gokudera?"

The Italian gave him a look that clearly said: You are too stupid to live. "I agree with whatever Juudaime says, of course! Now stop wasting the Tenth's time on such a mindless activity and tell us the real answer already!"

"Wrong."

"W-what?" he stared at her, momentarily caught off-guard.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her expression a smile. "I said you're wrong." Averting her eyes to Yamamoto, she giggled. "Fortunately, or unfortunately, I am not Takeshi's girlfriend. I am his cousin, and my name is-"

"Sakamoto Akira. 15 years old. Student of Tokyo's prestigious Ginrei Academy, class 2-D." interrupted a childish voice from the windowsill.

There was a pause of silence before:

"R-Reborn!!"

"Yo kid!"

"Reborn-san!"

Akira tilted her head at the fedora wearing infant. In one swift movement, he had jumped from the window to the bed, landing with a soft muted thump. "Ciaossu."

"Reborn! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna yelled. He didn't seem too happy to see the baby.

A smirk crossed the small hitman's face. "I'm here to welcome the new member to your family of course, Dame-Tsuna. In order to achieve important accomplishments, a mafia boss needs strong subordinates."

"HIII!!! Don't talk about the mafia in front of Yamamoto's cousin!"

"Reborn-san! I disagree! That baseball idiot is trouble enough for the Tenth to deal with! We don't need another burden!" The Storm Guardian quickly objected. He didn't see anything special about the girl, other than the fact that her last name sounded extremely similar to her cousin's.

"Don't underestimate her, Gokudera." Reborn replied. "Akira has been named the tennis prodigy of this century, claiming the crown at the national games exactly three times in a row. She even got invited to play outside the country at the U.S Open. Tsuna, you could learn a thing or two from her."This explanation earned itself two very different reactions.

"W-wow! Sakamoto-san! That's amazing!"

"O-oi baseball idiot! Is this true?!"

"Maa." Yamamoto grinned. "How did you know all this, kid?"

Reborn merely smiled. "I am Tsuna's at-home tutor. I just know these things." He leapt onto Akira's lap, and settled down comfortably. "Introduce yourselves, Tsuna, Gokudera." he commanded.

"R-right! I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can just call me Tsuna, Sakamoto-san."

She looked delighted. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sawada-kun. Since you're Takeshi's friend, you can just call me Akira, or Akira-chan. There's no need for formalities."

Gokudera made a little 'tsk' sound under his breath. At least she knew how to address people properly. "Gokudera Hayato, and I'm the Tenth's right-hand man!" the last part was said with a lot of enthusiasm and worship for his boss.

"Good." Reborn nodded in approval. "From now, Akira, you are officially a part of Tsuna's family." Seeing her expression of slight bewilderment he added. "Think of it like a roleplay game."

Looking at her cousin and Tsuna's smiling faces, plus Gokudera's slightly annoyed one, Akira smiled readily in agreement. Even though she still didn't understand the whole picture, she had a feeling that she would enjoy their company. "Sure."

-080-

The small group of teenagers were now seated on the floor of Yamamoto's bedroom. Their empty coke cans piled up in the trash bin. They had been here for quite a while now, talking about themselves and making casual conversation. That is, if you can call Gokudera threatening to attack Yamamoto with explosives every five seconds 'casual'.

"So…Akira-chan," Tsuna laughed nervously, "why did you move here from Ginrei Academy? I heard that it's a really good school."

"It is." She replied with a small laugh. "Takeshi. Why don't you explain why I'm here? It would sound a lot less me-centric this way." She had long gotten past the silver haired Italian's insults at her cousin, putting it off just as their way of getting along with each other, much to the relief of a certain brunet.

"Sure!" was the cheerful reply. "You see, Tsuna, both of Akira's parents are entrepreneurs."

Gokudera looked amused for a change. _Never thought I would hear that word from the baseball idiot's vocabulary._ He thought with a small sneer.

"-and when they decided to move to the United States for business reasons, she didn't want to go with them. Dad and I offered to let her stay with us at Namimori, and that's how she ended up here."

"Speaking of Namimori, Akira, have you been to your new middle school yet? Tsuna can show you around."a familiar high pitched voice interrupted again.

"R-Reborn! Today's a Saturday!" Tsuna shook his head frantically. He knew that his tutor was planning something by that dangerous glint in his eyes, and whatever it was, was not going to be good.

"It was just a suggestion." The infant replied, smirking.

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea at all." Akira chimed. Jumping up, she grabbed both Yamamoto and Tsuna, and headed towards the door. "Let's go~"

It took a second for Gokudera to comprehend what was going on. "H-hey!" Leaping out of his seat, he immediately bolted after them. "Stop dragging the Tenth around like that you overly excited woman!"

As their voices disappeared from the vicinity altogether, Reborn's smirk only grew wider under the shadow of his fedora. In the distance, on the rooftop of Namimori Middle School, a red badge outlined in gold shimmered under the amber rays of the sun. Hibari Kyouya yawned as he rested on his back, targeting the sky with his piercing blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei, and the bit of theme/name from Princess Princess belongs to Tsuda-sensei.

Appreciation: To those caring readers who took time out of their busy lives to give me heart-warming reviews, I can't thank you enough! Your support is greatly appreciated!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Confrontation **

Skidding to a halt outside the school gates, Akira looked up at the structure of education. Pale yellow walls, a nicely groomed field for physical education purposes, and patches of cherry blossom trees were scattered over the grounds in an orderly fashion. Compared to Ginrei, which was huge and magnificent, Namimori Middle appeared cozier and more homey.

Waltzing up to the actual entrance of the facility, Akira tried the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. Blinking, she turned back to face the rest of the group. "It's…open." she remarked with a voice that sounded like she just discovered something odd.

"It should be, since I took the key from the janitor's room." an all too familiar voice spoke up. A small shadow fell across the doorway. Lifting the rim of his fedora, Reborn smiled craftily at the four teenagers. He had tailed them to school.

"Reborn-kun!" Akira laughed, surprised. She put the infant on her shoulder. "Why did you break into the janitor's room? That's not very nice. It is very important for us to have manners in this kind of society."

"Haha. Thanks for unlocking the place for us kid." Yamamoto grinned like his usual jovial self.

As the cousins disappeared into the school building, Tsuna and Gokudera were left standing outside, awestruck, and wondering if their eyes had betrayed them. Was that an illusion, or did they just see another version of their baseball playing Rain Guardian? Did the unmindful trait, as well as the exceptionally sporty trait, exist in every branch of the Yamamoto family? Both the Sky and the Storm shook their heads in disbelief.

"Sawada-kun! Gokudera-kun! Are you coming?" Akira reappeared in the doorway, beaming.

"…"

That smile. It was too intermittent.

-080-

The hallways were indistinct, the only source of brightness were the faint rays of light that seeped out from beneath the locked homeroom doors. Tsuna tensed, but the others were completely at ease. They, for one, did not worry about nonexistent monsters jumping out of the shadows, unlike the easily frightened Vongola Decimo.

"Maa. It sure is dark in here."

"And just what is so funny about that, you stupid baseball idiot?! I can barely see my own nose!"

"You know, this kind of place is perfect for tag. With the darkness here to handicap us, finding our way around is going to be twice as hard~"

"What?! Play tag?! In this place?! Are you crazy, woman?!" the Storm Guardian's scream bounced off the walls and echoed deafeningly in the lonely corridor.

"Maa. Gokudera. You sound really excited. Haha."

"I am not excited you baseball idiot!"

Under the cover of the dimness, Tsuna started to panic. The Discipline Committee was always at school, whether it was during the week or on weekends. If Hibari-san found them crowding in the hallway, especially with Gokudera yelling at the top of his lungs, there was no doubt that they would all get bitten to death! His petite form shook violently at the thought of his face connecting with the ends of the head prefect's merciless tonfas. Tsuna was about to open his mouth and suggest that they all go home when he felt a sagging weight on his right shoulder.

"Do it, Dame-Tsuna. Play the game."

He felt something cold jab against his temple. Tsuna's brown eyes widened once he realized that it was Reborn's special Leon handgun. "HIIII!!! I'll do it, I'll do it!" Talking back to the Acrobaleno might as well earn him a free trip deep down into the shadowy pits of Hell.

"Wow~ Thanks so much, Sawada-kun!" Akira chirped.

"T-Tenth?! In that case, I will unquestionably pursue your footsteps!"

"Haha. It looks like everyone is excited now."

Amidst of all the festivities, they failed to notice the disappearance of an infant hitman by the name of Reborn.

-080-

Large, rectangle windows vanished into the distance on her side. Her brisk footsteps led her left and right in a desperate attempt to escape her captor. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, heightening her senses and raising her guard to the maximum. Suddenly, she whirled to a stop. Pivoting on her left foot, she flattened herself against the wall just as two shadows rushed past. Akira heaved a breath of relief, smiling. "One of them was probably Takeshi. I wonder who the other one is."

The answer to her question came soon. "HIIIII!!!" a loud shriek flooded the silenced hallways.

Pressing a hand to her mouth, Akira resisted the urge to burst out in laughter. To her frustration, a few loud giggles managed to seep through. The outline of a figure flickered into visibility; the soft muted clicks of his shoes came closer with each passing minute.

Crap.

Whirling around, she bolted down the hallway, ignoring the pains of her spinning head. _I can't let Takeshi catch me now!_ Darting from one fork in the road to another, she saw the faint outline of a staircase after many minutes of running. Slightly exhausted, Akira leaned against the railing to catch her breath. She couldn't hear her cousin anymore; maybe she had lost him in the maze of corridors back there. The possibility that she had outran her cousin made Akira grin. She then averted her eyes to the flight of stairs that led upwards. _I wonder…_

Bright sunlight swarmed her vision as soon as she opened that door. She immediately squeezed her eyes shut, finding it immensely difficult to see. Wind ruffled her clothes, playfully tossing her raven locks about in a gregarious dance. It took Akira a few minutes to register that she was on the roof. "W-wow!" Bouncing to the black safety fence, a delighted gasp escaped her chaste lips. Sakura petals glittered in the warm afternoon breeze, splotching dabs of pink against the vast blue sky. Extensively caught in her colossal excitement, Akira had, disastrously, neglected to notice a sleeping figure just a few meters to her right.

Hibari Kyouya was no longer enjoying his nap. Those arctic–like sapphire eyes that narrowed so dangerously in fury were proof. The temperature in the immediate area dropped blow freezing as the formidable head prefect located the source of his displeasure, and rather rude awakening. Tonfas slipping out of his sleeves, Hibari barely waited for them to be hoisted in position before charging. He was going to discipline this suicidal herbivore.

The herbivore lost the smile on her face as soon as she turned her head. She would have shrieked if not for her instincts that screamed at her to evade. Much to Hibari's dissatisfaction, his disciplining tools only managed to graze the side of her clothing. Rotating on the balls of his feet, he barely gave his prey a chance to breathe before attacking again.

Akira's eyes were wide with fear and caution. This guy, he came at her with the intention to kill. Sawada-kun and spoken to her about the terrifying President of the Discipline Committee, Hibari Kyouya. This must be him. What a terrifying man. Her thought, however, was unfinished. The head prefect had taken advantage of Akira's small slip, and sent the girl flying to the floor with a swipe of his vicious tonfas.

Flying in, a small fluff of yellow landed on top of the school's water tank. Hibird seemed to tilt its petite head, and wonder what the pretty young woman did to get on his master's nerves.

-080-

Coincidentally, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna managed to end up where they started: at the front of the school. In fact, they have been here for five minutes, and have no idea where the only female of the group has disappeared off to.

"Where the hell is that woman?! To keep the Tenth waiting like this is unacceptable!" Yes, anything for the most amazing, and charitable boss in the universe.

"Maa. She might have gotten lost when she ran away from me." Yamamoto, upbeat and vivacious as ever.

Tsuna glanced around anxiously. If only Reborn didn't come up with the stupid idea of coming to school on a Saturday, they would have been able to avoid this whole predicament! Looking up at the sky, a tiny ball of yellow appeared in Tsuna's line of vision. He watched as it disappeared onto the rooftop, where some rather unpleasant sounds were originating from. Hold it! Eyes widening to the size of saucers, Tsuna twisted his body around, the look of pure horror on his face. "Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!"

"T-Tenth! What's wrong?!"

"Tsuna? What's the matter?"

"I-I think I know where Akira-chan may be." Tsuna replied, although he desperately** hoped**, **prayed**, that he was wrong.

The fence above their heads rattled violently.

"Let's go."

-080-

Akira bent her body, and then dove to the side, using her hands as support until she could get back on her feet. The multiple wounds on her arms, legs, and chest were open and bleeding, soaking skin and clothes alike. Her lip was bruised and there were evident scratch marks on her face. Her attacker was fast, and his offense merciless. Akira bit her lip, having barely eluded the tip of an incoming tonfa before being brutally thrown against the safety railing by another.

Her back smacked into the wires cruelly, and they cut into her flesh. The next thing she felt was a tonfa to her chest, crushing down with the power of a heavy duty tractor.

"Akira-chan!" the door to their left was slammed open. She recognized Sawada-kun's voice because of that unique pitch.

Tsuna stared in shock. Behind him, the Storm and Rain Guardians gasped.

_CRACK!_

The fence collapsed in half. Akira's back was now in a very demanding bend. Her moved her head slightly, and was immediately petrified with fear. All it took was one more push, and she would be falling to her death from the top of a five-story school building. Adrenaline roared through her veins. Barely conscious of her own doings, Akira reached for Hibari's end of the tonfa. The predator watched, mildly surprised at the herbivore's courage, as she pulled herself up using him as support. Her eyes were intense with anger. Hibari could feel the ferocity radiating from her petite form. His astonishment only grew when the herbivore wrenched the tonfa from his right hand, and clashed it soundly against his own.

Rage certainly did interesting things to people. Akira was barely aware of that thought as she forcefully brought the two of them to the wide space in the middle of the roof. This kind of amazing strength, maybe it only came when you were on the very verge of life and death. The haunting image of height exploded in her mind, and the stolen tonfa dropped to the ground with a sharp cling. Moisture gathered at the corners of her eyes and quickly flooded past the rims. "Y-you maniac! I could have died!" she screamed at him, both hands now rested at her sides, clenched tightly into fists.

"You disturbed my nap." Hibari was disappointed. Just moments before, the herbivore had showed a rare spark of brilliance. But now, she had reverted back to a crying, weak herbivore.

It all happened so fast, Tsuna had trouble keeping up with the exact sequence of events. He saw Akira-chan raise her hand, and the next moment, a sharp loudness sent his eardrums ringing at a completely new frequency.

The deep patch of red on the head prefect's cheek was almost too painful to see.

"Hibari Kyouya." Akira hissed, her voice trembling. "Go die in a hole."

The door was almost brought off its hinges as she ran back inside, followed by Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera once they had snapped out of their inertness.

"Akira!"

"Akira-chan!"

"Tenth!"

-080-

He clenched his teeth. Somehow, that stupid herbivore had managed to make her slap sting and hurt at the same time.

"Ciaossu, Hibari."

"Oh, baby." The head prefect rose from his reclining position. "I'm in a bad mood today. Fight me."

Blocking the raven haired teen's keenly swung tonfa, Reborn smirked. "I don't have time to play today. I have to go and look after Tsuna's new family member." He jumped onto the broken fence, balancing flawlessly, and his smirk only grew wider at the skylark's mismatched face. In the next second, he disappeared.

Hibari stared at the broken piece of barricade. The next time he saw that baby again, he would wipe that annoying grin off the infant's face.

* * *

I've really out-wrote myself this time. xD This is one of the longest chapters that I've ever composed. Of course, I tried to keep Hibari in character, and put in extra details, because a lot of you have been looking forward to this scene ever since the beginning of the story. Well, here it is, and I hope that I haven't let you guys down. ^^;;


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It's copyrighted to Amano Akira-sensei. The name Sakamoto Akira is copyrighted to Tsuda-sensei.

a/n;; Thanks for reviewing everyone! It really makes my day~ ^^

* * *

**Chapter Four: Notion **

Monday's arrival signaled the end of a weekend of relaxation and leisure. The chilly morning wind accompanied countless brisk footsteps which were headed in the direction of Namimori Middle School. A few members of the Discipline Committee were perched outside its black iron gates, arrogantly mocking the students who passed by with fearsome stares while their red badges shimmered under the temperate sun.

From the window of the Reception Room, sapphire eyes glared indignantly at the extensive sports field littered with arriving individuals. Pink collided, and then melted effortlessly against the milky white of his cheek. Hibari Kyouya was irritated at this patch of colour on his face. It prevented him from his regular prefect duties because his mulish pride refused to allow him into public with a strike mark printed on his visage. Initially, Hibari was confident that the imprint would fade around Sunday morning. Thus, the skylark's displeasure could only be imagined when the reflection in his bathroom mirror told him otherwise.

Standing exactly five meters behind the head prefect, it took every ounce of Kusakabe's well-trained etiquette to refrain himself from staring at the small coral smudge that looked suspiciously like a hand-print. Wisely, he decided to bite his tongue and avert his gaze in haste before the violent President of the Discipline Committee could find a reason to bite him to death.

Unfortunately, Hibari had already noticed his second-in-command's brief inquisitive stare. With a quick flick of his wrist, a file folder leaped up to meet Kusakabe smack in the face. It then fell back, and landed squarely in the man's arms. There was nothing inside except for a few sheets of paper, and a note with a name written across its level surface.** Akira **was printed on the flimsy sheet of white in the skylark's accomplished kanji.

"I will be expecting the report this afternoon."

Kusakabe was mildly surprised. His superior did not pick up personal interests often. He idly speculated about the identity of said individual. This diminutive hesitation, however, did not go unnoticed by Hibari's eagle eye.

"Why aren't you leaving?" his voice, although calm in wavelength, was indisputably a death threat.

"I apologize Kyou-san. I will get to work right away." He turned towards the door.

"Stop."

With one hand resting on the bronze doorknob, Kusakabe waited.

Hibari's lips took the form of a devious smirk. "Sawada's group. They are associated with this herbivore."

-080-

Tsuna opened the lid of his bento. Luckily, even with the signs of a cool morning, it had gotten progressively warmer around noon. The small group of three had decided to avoid the rooftop today, and consume their lunches under the shade of a cherry blossom tree instead.

"Akira-chan…is she feeling any better?" the Vongola Decimo inquired.

Yamamoto responded with a negative shake of his head. Tsuna frowned.

"Maa. I don't know what to do. She just doesn't want to come out." The Rain Guardian's signature jovial smile was only half visible.

"T-that's terrible!"

"What is the woman doing, shutting herself in her room?"

Their mellifluous conversation continued in subdued whispers.

-080-

_Name: Sakamoto Akira_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 164 cm _

_Blood Type: O Negative _

_Placement of education: Namimori Middle School _

_Class: 2-A _

_Relation at Namimori Middle School: Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Relationship: Cousin_

_Previous administration of education: Ginrei Academy _

_Significant achievements: Three-time consecutive winner of Japanese National Tennis Championship Games_

_Other important information: Has been invited to play at the past U.S Open Championship Games_

Hibari stared at the file for a little longer before tossing it aside. At that exact moment, the sound of a ringing bell communicated the end of a long school day. He paced over to the window, and observed the seemingly endless body of students who poured out from the vicinity's doors. That herbivore, she did not come to school today.

Looking at his reflection in the transparent glass, Hibari crossed his arms. The annoying fuchsia had yet to vanish from his cheek. Hibari turned around, and walked back to the desk. He needed to think of a separate addition, on top of his usual disciplining method, to punish the herbivore for her generous provisions in the form of both physical and verbal disobedience. As much as the prefect loved to return her munificence with a couple harsh blows to the face, he did not fancy in duplicating her tactics.

Hibari Kyouya does not copy anyone.

-080-

Ivory curtains fluttered daintily in the snug afternoon breeze. Tepid rays of sunlight splashed over the carpeted floor, pooling in humble basins of gold. Akira lay on the single bed that was pushed up against the eastern wall, limbs tangled together with a sheet, her face buried deeply in the soft comforts of a pillow while imperceptible sobs shook her delicate frame. She squeezed more tears out of the corners of her eyes, and indolently wondered about the state of the bedding.

"Ciaossu."

She opened her eyes at a snail's pace, and found Reborn sitting on her windowsill. Unlike the first day they had met, however, the infant was not smiling.

"Reborn-kun…?"

"Akira, you are making everyone worry. It's pathetic." he pointed out bluntly. She gaped at him, eyes wide with astonishment. Reborn continued, taking advantage of her silence. "Are you going to overlook everything that you have worked hard for until this point? Will this one encounter with Hibari change everything?" He stood, and the harsh words continued. "I might have over-estimated your abilities then. Perhaps you are not strong enough to be a part of Tsuna's family after all." Reborn turned to leave.

While her body proved to have the same advantageous assassin qualities as her cousin. Her mental endurance was still lacking, compared to the baseball playing Takeshi. Pulling the rim of his fedora over his eyes, the infant soon melted into the bright rays of a majestically setting sun. _To become a part of the future Vongola Decimo's special family, this kind of experience is unavoidable, Sakamoto Akira. _

-080-

"Maa, Akira. Why are we here?" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck, a slight look of confusion clouding his handsome features. It was pitch dark outside, if not for the vivid white of the streetlights. Next to his cousin's strange behavior, the the baseball star was also worried about whether or not she would catch a cold in her attire of mini-shorts and T-shirt.

"I told you Takeshi. I need to do something important." Akira huffed, almost impatiently as she released her cousin's hand. She took a dozen steps forwards, and then latched herself onto the monkey bars located just beside the perimeter of the playground.

"Eh?" Yamamoto tilted his head.

"Just watch." She smiled back at him, and slipped her legs through the wide spaces inbetween the metal bars. Bringing her arms through, Akira lifted herself into a sitting position at the top of the structure. She grinned at her cousin, and gradually went from crouching to standing. Painful memories of Saturday flooded her mind instantly. Akira shivered, recalling the fearful height of a five-story building. Her legs wobbled, and she fought to keep balance. Hibari's devious smirk, Reborn's lecture, her cousin's worried face, and many more images flooded her consciousness. Her vision faltered for a brief second. No! _I can't let him mess me up! I, Sakamoto Akira, will not submit to Hibari Kyouya! _Akira clenched her hands into fists. Below, Yamamoto watched with a cautious face.

She took a deep breath, and leapt, eyes closed. Her heart thumped loudly against her rib cage, and she felt the wind in her hair. Her feet made contact with the ground first, and her equilibrium desperate went into overdrive to keep her balanced. Then, she felt a stury pair of hands on her shoulder.

"Maa. Don't jump with your eyes closed Akira. That's dangerous." Yamamoto laughed cheerfully. He didn't understand what she was doing, but he had a feeling that she had accomplished something significant through this.

"Takeshi." Akira smiled. "Did I squish you?" Frankly, she did not pay any attention to her surroundings before she sprang.

"Haha. Not really. If that happened, I'd be flat on the ground under you."

"Gee. That really helps my self confidence." She threw a punch at his shoulder. As expected, it did not connect. He jumped out of the way as soon as she made her move. Akira shook her head. "Listen, Takeshi." she said, her playful mood suddenly serious. "I'm really sorry about the way I acted the past few days. I know I sucked, and made everyone worry with my unreasonable attitude."

"Maa. Does this mean that your depression period has ended?"

She restrained the urge to kick her cousin upside down in the head. "I am not depressed!" Akira hollered.

"Haha. I was just kidding. Don't get so worked up. Come on!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the exit of the park. "Let's go home. Dad said he's making tempura today."

"And without us there to devour it, no way!"

As the two of them disappeared around the curve in the street, three figures crawled out of the lush hedges adjacent to the playground.

"My advice worked." Reborn's childish voice declared in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Sakamoto Akira is my OC, but her name is also shared with Tsuda-sensei's character from Princess Princess.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'm sorry for any OOCness!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Revenge **

Hibari slammed the end of his metal tonfa into the face of a student who passed by in the hallway. He was in a bad mood. The herbivore, Sakamoto Akira, had managed to avoid him for two days in a row, today being the third, with the help of Sawada and his herbivore crowd. He would see her in the classroom while on prefect duty, with many boys crowding around her desk like famished bees drawn to sickly sweet honey. Coincidentally, however, a sudden load of work for the up-coming festivals took it upon itself to engulf the Discipline Committee during the week, thus keeping the head prefect very busy until late, whether it was attending meetings, or biting pathetically weak herbivores to death for disrupting the peace of his school. Hibari's impatience bubbled. This was perfectly outrageous. He, the ruler of Namimori Middle School, was spending his precious free time hunting down a simple herbivore when he could have been taking a nap or relaxing in the Reception Room. Pressing his lips into a thin line, Hibari tucked his bloodied tonfas back onto his person. He was going to bite this herbivore to death for her more-than-obviously displayed insubordination, today.

Taking off in the direction of the roof, the head prefect's smooth façade was vaguely broken by aggravation. The door slammed open cruelly against the adjoining wall. The force being great enough to have it cry piercingly in pain if it were human. Tsuna's eyes quite literally flew out of their sockets. "HIII!! It's Hibari-san!" he shrieked.

"Oi! What are you doing here you sadistic bastard?!" Gokudera took out at least a dozen dynamite sticks. "I won't let you hurt Juudaime!"

"Haha. Nice day isn't it, Hibari?" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. Oblivious and cheerful, he harbored no negative feelings towards the President of the Discipline Committee. "We're having lunch. Do you want to join?"

At this, both Gokudera and Tsuna stared at the baseball athlete. Only a suicidal maniac would invite the head prefect to eat lunch with them. _HIII!! _The Vongola Decimo panicked. _Join us for lunch?! I think he wants to have us for lunch instead!_

Hibari strolled towards the group, his eyes like ice. Barely a second later, the tallest of the friends felt himself being pinned to the floor by metal while the raven-haired delinquent towered above him with narrowed eyes. "I am not a patient person, Yamamoto Takeshi." the latter's cool breath tickled his senses. "I suggest that you stop playing this ridiculous game, and hand her over before you are all bitten to death."

"HIII!! Hibari-san! Please stop!" Tsuna cringed when he felt the prefect's arctic gaze flicker in his direction. It was the look of a carnivorous predator. The poor boy gulped, fearfully.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari was now on his feet. "You should not toy with my patience. Sakamoto Akira. Where is she?"

Tsuna opened his mouth, but all that tumbled out was a string of incoherent excuses. He looked around frantically, large brown eyes shifting from Yamamoto to Gokudera, begging for help.

The bomber snarled, and firmly planted himself in front of the petite Vongola Decimo in a protective manner. "Oi you bastard! How dare you talk to Juudaime in that bland, and not to mention disrespectful fashion?! Do you honestly think that the Tenth will fess up about that stupid woman hiding in the library?! Not before Hell freezes over!"

_HIII!!_ "N-no! G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled, desperate to stop the silver-haired Italian from talking. Unfortunately, he was already much too late.

Hibari blinked in surprise for a moment before a devious smirk crossed his face. Without another word, he walked away from the assemblage, and melted into the rich shadows of the staircase.

"Maa. That went by fast." Yamamoto sat up, and rubbed his sore neck. "I wonder if Akira is in trouble. Hibari didn't look too happy when he asked about her whereabouts."

…

A period of prolonged silence suddenly descended onto the rooftop.

"HIII!! What are we going to do?!" Tsuna exclaimed, waving his arms around frantically. "Hibari-san doesn't show mercy to anyone! Gokudera-kun! Why did you have to tell him where Akira-chan was hiding?!"

"T-Tenth?! I'm so sorry!" the bomber immediately dropped into a kneel on all fours, banging his head loudly against the cement of the rooftop. "I have failed as your right-hand man!"

"Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera!"

They raised their heads inquisitively and found Yamamoto waving at them from the door. He laughed at their confused glances. "We won't catch up to them just by sitting around."

-080-

Akira sighed, and discarded the book in her hand. She was pouting, her beige uniform standing out painfully against the earthy feel of the school library. "I'm a first year again!" she wailed, to no one in particular. There wasn't a single soul in the place at this hour, when everyone was joyously taking advantage of the good weather outside. It turned out that Ginrei Academy and Namimorichu had different grade systems for their students. "This is so unfair! I was a second year at my old school!" Akira continued, blowing off more steam. Flopping down on the couch, she beat at the cushioned material with her fists, throwing a tantrum.

The door of the library could not have picked a worse time to swing back on its hinges, disrupting the girl in the middle of her very embarrassing act. Sapphire eyes flickered to the flopping figure.

"Sakamoto Akira."

She froze, feeling the glare on her back like fire. Hibari crossed his arms, looking like he expected an explanation of some-sort. The herbivore surprised him by mirroring his actions, and hunching her body up like a stubborn, angered child. She outrightedly refused to look at him, finding the carpet floor beneath all the furniture and bookcases more amusing to stare at.

Thirty tense seconds inched by in absolute silence. Hibari did not take kindly to being ignored. He was at her throat in a few graceful strides, forcefully making her meet his gaze. "You ran away. Why?" It was not a question, but a demand. He raised an eyebrow at the pout on her lips. It was almost like he had done something wrong.

"I'm mad at you, Hibari-san." Akira replied, but the honorific sounded bitter. She felt a tonfa at her throat a second later, shoving her against the back of the sofa.

Hibari's face was just inches from her own. "I am wasting my lunch break on you, herbivore." His right cheek was only a very faint mixture of colors now. She stared at it, the lingering effect of her Saturday slap. Akira couldn't help but let the laughter show. Was that why he looked angered beyond belief during the week?

The metal at her throat lowered another notch, squeezing the air out of her windpipe. Akira's head span. She had to get him off of her now, or else she'll start to suffocate. Mustering what she could of her strength, she frantically pushed herself to the side, barely having the chance to catch her breath before being flung against some chairs and desks. Akira laid on the ground for a few seconds, groaning. She felt a foot on her side, and her eyes immediately snapped open. If only looks could kill. The monster towering over her was smirking like a devil.

"Don't put your feet on me!" Akira glowered. How dare he step on her and act so smug about it at the same time?! His smirk only grew wider, like that of a predator's. Fuming, she grabbed onto his leg, and pulled with all her might. He fell, probably surprised at her bold attempt, and Akira immediately felt a weight drop ontop of her own. She wondered idly if any of her ribs have been broken. "Oh…my…god you're heavy." she panted, failing to notice that they were now in a very promising position.

Hibari's eyes narrowed even further once he was able to recover. "I'll bite you dead."

-080-

The library was now in a state of absolute chaos. Books littered the floor, tables and chairs overturned, sheets of paper plastered up against the side of the walls, and the carpet soaked with drops of hemoglobin. Akira held her bleeding shoulder, uniform soaked with claret. Her breath came out in short ragged pants. The only thing that kept her consciousness afloat was the algid feel of the wall against her back.

"Herbivore." She perceived his voice and its murderous sound. Her vision blurred, but she was able to register his form as he stepped closer. "What?" she croaked back at him, her voice felt dry.

He squatted down to her eye-level, smirking like a bloodthirsty demon. "Wao. Still not unconscious. I'm impressed." With one hand on the collar of her shirt, Hibari forcefully pulled her into a standing position. Akira's legs wobbled, his grip was the sole support of all her weight. Her arms hung limply by her sides, too exhausted to move. He kneed her in the stomach, pinning her to the wall in the process. More blood escaped her mouth. _Demon._ Akira thought without much regret. She felt him grab both of her hands, and pin them above her head with the harsh metal of a single tonfa. They cut into her wrists, but not enough to break skin. The pressure on her abdomen was reduced to nothing.

Sharp blue eyes bore into hers. Akira could not help but stare into them, drowning in their depth. His face moved closer, like he was about to kiss her. Unknowingly, her cheeks turned pink. She had her head tilted upwards, exposing the soft white of her neck. A weary gasp escaped her parted lips as the prefect's sharp teeth broke through skin. Too stunned to think correctly, Akira could only watch. The throbbing pain steadily increased as more blood was drawn. Her expression froze like that of a porcelain doll, and she was unable to register the frantic pounding at the door.

He released her after what seemed like an eternity. She slid to the floor, emerald eyes wide, blood dripping down her neck. Hibari's demonic smirk held signs of satisfaction. He walked towards the door, abandoning his prey. Turning the lock, he agiley stepped to the side as three worried teenagers stumbled through. Flabbergasted, they stared.

"The next time you decide to skip school without permission, Sakamoto Akira, I will bite you to death." Hibari turned towards the three other herbivores in the room. "Clean up before you leave." It was not a request, but a command. With that, he vanished down the hallway.

"Akira?" Yamamoto shook her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Tsuna and Gokudera gathered around, wincing at the girl's tattered state.

Something flickered in her eyes as Akira slowly snapped back into reality. Moisture quickly gathered at the corner of her eyes. Jumping up like a jack-in-the-box, she wrapped her arms around a startled Takeshi.

-080-

Tidying up the libray ate away the rest of their lunch break and first period in the afternoon. "Hey Akira." Yamamoto said as he and Tsuna re-arranged the last of the chairs. "What's that thing on your neck? It looks like you got bit by a dog."

"H-huh?" She almost dropped the pile of books that she's been holding. Gokudera scrambled to catch them before they fell. "Pay attention woman!" However, he could not help but agree with the baseball idiot. That mark, it looked kind of suspicious.

"I-I i-it h-he w-we." Akira stammered discontinuously. Hopeless, she pleaded at Tsuna with her eyes.

"Y-you guys." the brunet decided to cut in, never one to refuse another's request. "W-we have to get Akira-chan to Doctor Shamal first. She's a girl, so he won't refuse to treat her."

"Good idea, Tsuna!"

"Brilliant, juudaime!"

-080-

"What did you do? Have a brawl with a chimpanzee? How can you possibly get so many wounds?" Gokudera deadpanned from the other side of the curtains. Shamal appeared a few seconds later, and whacked him soundly over the head with a roll of bandages. "That's no way to treat a lady, Gokudera." he frowned. Tsuna and Yamamoto had to stop the silver-haired bomber from blowing up the school clinic.

"There we are. All better now. Now where is my kiss of appreciate, Akira-chan?~"

She turned over on the bed at the sound of his enthusiasm. Then, without much thinking, she said, "Do you really want to kiss something that Hibari Jerk Kyouya has bitten?"

"He what?!" Four male voices boomed in union.

Akira bolted up in alarm. How could she have let that one slip?! Falling back onto the bed with a moan, she buried her face into the pillow. "Someone kill me now."

"That bastard gave you a hickey?!" Gokudera exploded after a short while of graveyard silence. Needless to say, his voice traveled down the hallway and into the classrooms nearby. The students who heard were straining their ears at this new piece of gossip.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna stuttered, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

Shamal was whining. "Curse him! He was one step faster!"

"Maa. You guys. What's a hickey?"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter~ Honestly, a bite to the neck is a little weak to be called revenge but I had to put a spark of romance somewhere. ^^;; Maybe Hibi-san will start to like the taste of Akira-chan's blood? Eeeh, I made him sound a little bit like a vampire didn't I? Please don't kill me!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~! Akira-chan also shares her name with Sakamoto-kun from Tsuda-sensei's Princess Princess series.

a/n;; Thanks for all those reviews everyone! They really do count~ ^^ I promise I'll have more fluff soon.

I am really sorry for this late update! But nevertheless, please enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Sanitation **

Odd silence swept inside with the early afternoon breeze. Four pairs of unusually wide eyes looked fixedly at the baseball player's face. Akira was the first to recover. She turned her head towards the window, hiding a large blush. Gokudera's jaw dropped while Tsuna's cheeks flushed a tomato red. Shamal howled with laughter. The doctor was doubled-over, clutching his stomach like he was just about to hurl up his lunch after an extreme roller-coaster ride.

"Y-you idiot!" Gokudera roared, despite the fact that he was unusually pink the face. Even though the silver haired teen was very skilled when it came to insulting the baseball idiot, the taller boy's seemingly innocent question had just denied him access to every name in the Italian's colorful vocabulary.

"Eh?" Yamamoto looked around, still cheerful, but a little confused. His smile reached 100 mega-watts effortlessly.

"It's a love bite." Shamal explained, climbing up from the floor. He dusted off his jacket, a crafty smile on his face. The boy was certainly lacking this kind of knowledge. Sweeping Akira's ebony locks away from her neck, he carefully traced the spot with his finger. "This mark here shows that she's already taken by someone, and is no longer up for grabs."

"Oooh." The dark haired teen nodded, understanding dawned in his eyes. "Then this is only done between lovers, right?"

"In order for the skin to be penetrated that deeply, I would say a very aggressive lover."

Shouting engulfed the infirmary almost immediately.

"H-He-Hibari Kyouya is not my lover!"

"Oi woman! What else did you and that bastard do in the library?! And why the fu*k was the door locked?!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! Calm down! I'm sure Hibari-san has his reasons!"

"Maa. Aki-chan found a boyfriend. How nice. Haha."

"Kids." Shamal grinned. He sat down on an empty chair, and watched as pillows, cusses, virginities, and sparks flew precariously in the air.

-080-

It was quiet in the classrooms. There was not a sound to be heard except for the students' breathing, and their pencils' tedious scratching over countless sheets of white paper. The entertaining conversation from the clinic had also diminished quite a while ago. Without a source to distract them from their studies, the boys and girls had no choice but to return their brains to education. However, as soon as the teacher's figure disappeared out the door, gossip and whispering erupted like a restrained volcano's feisty lava.

"It sounds like the new transfer found herself a boyfriend."

"Hibari-san gave her a hickey?"

"Something is definitely up with that."

"The library door was locked. They couldn't possibly see what actually went on in there."

"It sounds like a romantic relationship to me."

"She's only been here for a week!"

"Does it matter? I heard that the Sakamoto name is pretty well known. The rumors say that everyone at Ginrei Academy calls her Sakamoto-sama."

"No way! Hibari-san only bites everyone to death!"

"Shh! Do you want to get caught? Besides, if she has that kind of a bite from him, what else can it mean?"

Soft footsteps creaked in the corridor. The students immediately fell silent again. Their teacher entered a few seconds later. He looked around the noiseless classroom, and then nodded in satisfaction.

-080-

"Tsuna-kun! Takeshi! Gokudera-kun!" Akira waved her hand as she jogged up to the three boys in her regular's jersey; tennis case slung over one shoulder. Skidding to a halt in front of the small group of trio, she smiled, water droplets sliding off the ends of her damp hair. Practice was not any easier than her old school, and she ought to count herself lucky that the coach had allowed her placement on the team.

"Hey woman, can you get any louder?" the Italian rolled his eyes.

"Yo, Akira." Yamamoto grinned cheerfully.

"Akira-chan, we were worried that you might miss lunch break." Tsuna said, relieved. He moved over to give her some room. The sunlight felt warm and cozy on their backs.

Akira plopped down on the tiled floor of the rooftop, beaming. "Don't worry about me Tsuna-kun. I promise you I won't starve." She had resorted to calling him by his first name, since they were now friends.

"Hey you! Don't get too friendly with the Tenth!" Gokudera growled, stuffing a bun into his mouth.

"Maa. Let's stay calm and not fight." Yamamoto laughed.

"Yeah, Gokudera-kun. What are you getting so excited for?" She played the innocent card.

He gave her a deadly glare before turning back to the food in their little picnic. Gradually, the bento boxes, containers, and drink cans gave way to empty space. The four teenagers sprawled out comfortably on their backs afterwards, looking up at the vast blue sky. Akira bit her lip while she played around with a question inside her head. To be honest, it's been bugging her the whole morning.

"Nee, Takeshi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is everybody so excited today? It's almost like there's no more school in the afternoon."

Before Yamamoto could open his mouth for a reply, Gokudera responded with a sharp comment of his own. "Stupid woman." he sneered. "Why do you think that you and the baseball idiot were called away to practice before lunch instead of in the afternoon?"

"Does that mean we really have no classes today?!" She chirped at him, ecstatic.

"Yes." He replied with a voice full of sarcasm. "Instead of learning, we are going to play with mops, dust-pans, and rags instead."

"Maa. That doesn't sound very fun."

"Exactly~"

The bomber twitched. He reached into his pockets for some sticks of dynamites, and decided that blasting the two of them away was a far better option than simply answering their questions. Luckily, Tsuna stepped in at just the right moment. "HII! C-calm down Gokudera-kun!" He shrilled. "I-I'll explain!" That seemed to tranquil the Italian a little, for he sat back down and muttered something about anything for the Tenth.

Reassured that the rooftop was going to remain explosion-free, the petite brunet could finally take a deep breath. "A-Akira-chan, today is Janitor Appreciation Day. Classes are canceled in the afternoon because all the students are going to be cleaning the school. I guess it's a way of thanking them for their hard work and finding out first hand how tedious the chores really are."

"Sounds good!" Akira grinned. "Maybe we can play a game while we're at it. Time would go by much faster if we're having fun."

"Haha. I like that idea."

Gokudera's vein popped out of his forehead as his temper soared right through the roof. Needless to say, an interesting display of fireworks took place at Namimori Middle School that particular lunch hour.

-080-

The rag went back and forth across the tabletop. Tsuna sighed after realizing that he had been cleaning in one place for the past three minutes or so. He shook his head, and then continued on. At least scrubbing desks won't land him into too much embarrassment.

"Hey Asako. Watch me." a giggling voice came from the windowsill. "Don't I look like a ballerina?"

"Mikoto, I don't think you should do that. It looks dangerous." her friend replied, eyeing the brown haired girl with anxiety.

"Oh, Asa-chan. You play by the rules too much." Mikoto laughed off the warning in her voice. Her feet moved in a soft pitter patter of movements as she twirled her body in what she assumed was a dance routine. "We've already finished wiping the windows, so it's okay to take a break you know?" Continuing her playful lecture, she failed to notice her equilibrium swaying out of balance. Her foot was the first to lean sideways, throwing the girl off course. Her expression froze as she felt her body falling, her mouth open wide in a soundless scream.

"Mi-chan!" Asako screamed as her eyes widened in horror, successfully making Tsuna jump. He whirled around, the colour draining from his face. Two shadowy blurs sped past him, knocking over chairs and desks. Yamamoto and Akira appeared at the window so fast; it felt like they materialized from thin air. The baseball player's lean figure was curved into a graceful bend while he held the fallen girl's left hand securely in his right. Sakamoto was perched on the windowsill itself, her right hand gripping the sliding glass tightly for security while her left grasped the other female's right.

"We've got you."

They drew her in steadily like a fishline. Mikoto had no objects as she quickly clambered inside, her legs bringing her frantically to safety. Collapsing against Yamamoto's chest, violent sobs racked her body as she began to shake.

"Mi-chan!" Asako hurried over. Kneeling at her friend's side, she tried to comfort the frightened youth. "Yamamoto-kun, Sakamoto-kun. Thank you both so much!" Tears of relief were streaming down her cheeks.

The entire class seemed to be able to breathe again. Students crowded around them, looking both concerned and very proud of their classmates.

Tsuna took out some tissues from his bag, and gave them to the crying girls. They grasped it between their fingers thankfully. The brunet smiled. "Yamamoto, why don't you stay with them for a while?" Akira nodded in agreement while Gokudera only grunted something inaudible under his breath.

"Sure thing." Grinning cheerfully, he carried Mikoto to the back of the classroom with Asako on his heels. The gathered students gradually dispersed at the end of the drama. Everyone got back to their previous work before the accident and carried on, despite the buzzing whispers of jealousy from Yamamoto's fans that constantly rang in their ears.

-080-

No one noticed when the door swung back on its hinges, relieving their very nervous teacher in the doorway. He coughed into the silence, gathering the present's attention. "As you all know, today is Janitor Appreciation Day." He began, sounding rather odd. "In other words, all of the school needs to be cleaned-including…including…theDisciplineCommitteeRoomandtheReceptionRoom."

By some miracle or another, the students were able to decipher that mess of words. They froze as if an icy arctic wind had passed through. Simultaneously, numerous pairs of eyes immediately chose to target Akira, whose cheeks were burning brightly like fire. She clamped a hand onto her neck, self-consciously hiding the dark red mark beneath her fingers.

The teacher was suddenly at her side. She blinked. His gaze was not commanding, but beseeching. "Sakamoto-kun, will you **please **take on that responsibility for us? Since you erm…have a…a…more… intimate relationship with Hibari-san."

Gaping, Akira did not know how to respond. Her mouth was open, but no words came. The next little while came as a flurry of movements. All she remembered was stuttering incoherent rebuttals while dozens of hands and arms steered her in the direction of the door. Tsuna's cry of surprise, Gokudera's snarls, and Yamamoto's confused face swarmed her memory as she was pushed into the hallway. Then, she was suddenly alone while frantic words of appreciation pounded in her ears. Sighing, Akira knew that cleaning was not what her classmates were afraid of, but rather the possibility that they will run into the terrifying head prefect, Hibari Kyouya.

-080-

Sliding through the entrance, Akira's feet made shuffled noises upon the silken carpet. Her cheeks still felt hot at the thought of that imprint on her neck. Due to the rumors that were circulating all throughout school the past few days, the entire Namimori Middle School population seemed to think that she was dating the President of the Discipline Committee! Third-year students would bow to her in the hallways and then quickly scurry away in fright. In addition, they would speak of her like she had done something more with the raven-haired carnivore behind that locked library door! She blushed bright red again as some promising images came to mind. Slamming the door shut with more force than necessary, Akira leaned against its wooden frame in an attempt to gather her thoughts. It-it was so embarrassing! S-she did not have a relationship with him! No, no, no, no, no!

"Sakamoto Akira."

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of that mellifluous voice. Cold blue eyes put out the invisible fires inside. He smirked, that familiar demonic look. Plastered up against the aperture, she was unable to move. Cleaning supplies tumbled towards the ground.

He looked smug at her fear. "Get to work. If you disturb my nap, I'll bite you death."

Flushed with anger rather than mortification, she gingerly gathered the scattered materials into her arms.

"Just so you know, I'm also a very light sleeper."

Glaring daggers at his devious smirk, Akira stubbornly turned her face away a few seconds later.

-080-

She wiped the perspiration from her brow. The youth looked about, pleased at her work. Feeling slightly exhausted, Akira paced to the couch in small, muted steps. The prefect's sleeping face caught her eye, and she suddenly found herself unable to look away in sudden curiosity. Akira held her breath as she crouched down in front of his reclining frame. Dark lashes veiled his closed eyes, and his raven locks looked a little windswept. He did not appear so intimidating in this state. In fact, without that bloodlusting smirk on his face, Hibari Kyouya was actually quite charming. Halting her thoughts here, Akira shook her head furiously. W-what was she thinking?!

Deep in her conflicting thoughts, she failed to notice the hand that shot up to grab at her wrist. Green gazed into blue and time seemed to stop. Unknowingly, she blushed like mad. He did not look pleased, however, because the nature of his expression dove deeply into the field of danger. A sharp blow to the side of her head later, she tumbled forwards, body limp against the side of the sofa. Gathering her motionless stature into his arms, the prefect tossed her onto the couch beside his. Then, he returned to his nestling spot and closed his eyes, getting back to his nap.

-080-

Waking to the sound of curtains blowing in the wind, Akira's vision swam when she tried to focus. Holding her head while a soft groan escaped her throat, she waited for the dizziness to vanish. The Discipline Committee Room was empty, and the vicious skylark was nowhere to be seen. Akira hunched her shoulders, alarmed at how cold the space had gotten with the open windows. If not for the black jacket around her shoulders, she definitely would have froze to death. W-wait. Black? Her uniform was beige.

Numb with surprise, Akira peered at the item of clothing for closer inspection. The red armband pinned to a sleeve provided more than enough clues to who it actually belonged to. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into it, seeking more warmth, suddenly grateful that she was alone. It smelled of a citrus like a scent. That was strange. Akira had fully expected Hibari to smell like metallic hemoglobin.

Straying, her eyes found their way to the clock, and she scrambled up right away, shocked that school was already over. What about tennis practice?! This was no time to be late! Akira bolted to the door just as the owner of the room returned, only to run smack into the white of his uniform. Stumbling backwards, she recalled vaguely that there were no club activities this afternoon.

"Watch where you're going, herbivore."

She cringed at the glare-like attention, lowering her head. "I-I'm sorry, Hibari...-san." She watched him glide to the desks with stunning grace. "A-ano..." Akira fiddled with the edge of the coat, which was a little big for her. Her blush only got worse when he looked at her.

"Bring it back tomorrow. If there is so much as one wrinkle, I'll bite you to death." The tone of his voice pointedly indicated that this was not an act of kindness.

Silence settled between them for the next little while. Then, slowly, the corners of Akira's lips curved upwards into a small, delicate smile. "Hai. Arigatou, Hibari-san." This time, there was no pause in the honorific.

* * *

Muu. I hope that Hibi-san wasn't too OOC in this one~! ^^;;; I changed the ending a little, so I hope that didn't tick anyone off. Hehe. Akira-chan's attitude towards the skylark is changing. Anyways, please read and review~!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira-chan also shares her name with Tsuda-sensei's character from the Princess Princess series.

a/n;; Thanks again for all your reviews everyone! They are deeply appreciated~ ^^

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Hajimemashite **

Akira's emerald eyes shimmered with a jovial twinkle as she excited the school, smiling. It was a little ridiculous how this simple act of kindness from the head prefect was able to arouse such happiness within her. Perhaps it was the exciting discovery that even Hibari was able to display sympathy in his own unique fashion. It did not matter how stern or fierce he denied the nature of the actions themselves. Akira was not stupid. She knew when someone was being good to her.

"Oi woman! You're late!" Gokudera's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

Blinking in surprise, she stared at the boys five meters to her right. They were sprawled out contentedly on the lush green grass, notebooks and school supplies in a messy pile. It looked like they were studying.

Her throat suddenly felt like the desert. Guilt overwhelmed her senses. Akira shuffled to them slowly. She's only brought them worry and maybe a bit of a burden ever since she stepped into their lives. With a sigh, she lowered her head. "I'm really sorry." Akira apologized out of the blue.

"Aki-chan, what's wrong?" Yamamoto peered at her questioningly. "Did something happen?"

"Takeshi, let me finish." Looking up, she smiled at him wearily. "I want to apologize to all three of you for always provoking your concern. Trust me, it isn't something that I'm doing on purpose. Gomenesai." (*)

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Tilting her head to the side, her bright green eyes met a pair of sincere brown ones. Tsuna's expression was comforting, and it was somehow able to erase her shame.

"Akira-chan. What are friends for if they don't care about each other's welfare at all?"

"Maa. Tsuna's right. What kind of a relative would I be if I didn't take care of my cousin?"

"Hmph. Isn't it a little too late for apologies now? Whatever. As long as the bastard doesn't do anything too out of hand."

"Eh?" Akira's smile returned, although it looked a little mischievous this time. "Does this mean that you're worried about me, Gokudera-kun?"

"W-wha?" the silver haired Italian almost choked on his own saliva. "D-don't be stupid! I only care because the Tenth does! Don't you dare waste Juudaime's charity!"

"Hehe." She giggled, taking a seat beside him. "You are so dishonest, Gokudera-kun." Akira shook her head, and played with the edging of the jacket that fell onto her lap. The bomber's eyes went wide. Wasn't this girl just as dense as her baseball idiot cousin? Fortunately, he was able to regain his usual character a few seconds later. Gokudera's eyes narrowed in an analytical manner. There was always a chance that her cheerful face was only a façade.

"Maa. The two of you sure do get along well." Yamamoto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Then, something red pinned to the edge of Akira's jacket caught his eye. Grabbing the sleeve with his hand, the athlete stared at the armband outlined in gold. His brows furrowed together for a short while as he thought. "Hey Akira, isn't this Hibari's jacket?" At his comment, both the Vongola Decimo and his right-hand man leaned in for a closer look.

"HII!!! You're right!" Tsuna shrilled as he panicked to some extent.

Gokudera's cheeks were a delicious rosy shade. "Oi! Why do have that maniac's stuff on you?!" he roared. Akira wasn't sure if the colour on his face was a result due to anger, or embarrassment as his mind thought about all the possibilities.

"W-well, I was cold…after waking up on the couch…S-so he gave it to me…on the condition that I return it wrinkle free tomorrow…" The reply was so soft that the three boys had to strain their ears to decipher her words.

Gokudera's face was now eerily similar to a ripe tomato. He attempted to formulate words, but his mouth was frozen, and all that could be heard were incoherent stutters. Tsuna didn't fare much better. The poor boy was actually swaying from the impact of his wild imagination that he looked like he might collapse soon. Yamamoto only laughed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Maa. I hope the two of you didn't go too far. Catching a cold at this time of the year is the worst." Sadly, he did not know how suggestive that sounded.

Akira's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "N-no!" she spluttered. "I-It really i-isn't what you think! W-we I-I mean I didn't do anything like that!" she wailed.

"We?!" Gokudera finally found his tongue as something clicked in his mind. She couldn't possibly be cold unless… "THE TWO OF YOU WERE STRIPPING?!"

It was Akira's turn to be incoherent. She put her hands up feebly in defense as some highly seductive imagery surfaced in her mind, making her blush a deep scarlet. "W-what are you talking a-about?!" She jumped up, and immediately bolted for the school gates. "L-last one there has to treat everyone else to a snack while we're heading home!"

"Haha. Sounds like fun."

"O-oi! You just had a head star-Where the f*** do you think you're going baseball idiot?! I'm not going to paying for your food! Juudaime! Please wait here! I'll be right back after I teach that moron a lesson!"

In the end, however, poor Tsuna was left behind. He sprinted after them as quickly as his clumsy little self could, after gathering up the piles of books and notes that Yamamoto and Gokudera had so conveniently left behind. (What responsible friends/friend and right-hand man.)

-080-

The Vongola Decimo was surprised at how their way to the store was quite absent of obstacles. Pedestrians would shoot them a fearful glance or two, and then hurriedly scurry to the other side of the street like they had just seen the devil. Akira walked alongside him, her arms folded across her chest as the empty sleeves of Hibari-san's jacket danced in the wind. Her face was a little expressionless at the moment, because she was angry at a certain silver haired Italian for his insults to her morals. With her long raven locks hidden beneath the head prefect's customary clothing, she looked just like a more feminine version of the bloodthirsty skylark. Tsuna rubbed his eyes, and wondered if he was seeing things. However, they did not appear to be deceiving him. The petite brunet tilted his head, and pondered upon this newfound information. _I can't believe it! Akira-chan looks exactly like Hibari-san when she's mad._ He bit his lip as they entered a small corner store. The shopkeeper looked up, and quite literally jumped out of his skin.

Without another word, the four teenagers separated into two groups, and set off to search for their favorite junk foods. Yamamoto and Akira went off towards the beverage section while Tsuna and Gokudera were looking at more solid "nutrition". The unnatural silence did not seem to be bothering the shortest of their companions as she plucked a bottle of Jasmine Green Tea from the coolers. By the way she moved her body in a stiff and yet elegant manner, Tsuna knew that the girl was still angry at his self-proclaimed right-hand man. However, he had to be honest. Strip-dancing was really too much of a sexual assumption to be put on the table. The Vongola Decimo sighed very softly as he picked up some potato chips. Gokudera-kun's mouth was never known to be courteous after all.

Akira looked around the store while she waited for Tsuna to pay for the items that they were going to eat. She felt bad for the poor brunet who was going to dish out money. The race wasn't very fair in the first place. Maybe she can give him the money for her share later. She was brought out of her thoughts when the clerk cleared his throat tenderly, asking for her attention. "What?" She snapped, annoyed at the interruption. It came out harsher than she expected.

A pair of watery brown eyes met her vision. Akira raised a brow as a frantic apology bombarded her ears.

"I-I'm so sorry Akira-chan!" Tsuna lowered his head, flushed thoroughly with embarrassment. "I-I left my wallet at home today!"

Her gaze flickered to Yamamoto and Gokudera. One rubbed the back of his head with an apologic smile while the other just grunted and looked away, slightly cherry in the cheeks.

Grumbling something indistinct under her breath, Akira took a good look at the sum that they owed, and then deposited the proper amount of money onto the check-out table. The clerk looked a little nervous when she turned around to face him, but he no longer looked afraid. Hibari's give name was not Akira after all.

"E-excuse me Miss?"

"Yes?" She decided that it was better to appear more civilized at the moment. There was no need to lash out at anyone else other than Gokudera Hayato.

"U-um…" He appeared a little hesitant as he handed her the bag. "I-I'm just w-wondering…a-about that." He was pointing at her coat. There were lots of prefects in the Discipline Committee. Perhaps she was acquainted with one of them…instead of the one that had been smacked into his mind when she first entered the store. He was surprised when she began to stutter. It almost sounded like she was embarrassed, because she was trying to hide her face by looking at the ground.

"Her f***ing boyfriend gave it to her after they did something in the Discipline Committee Room."

"H-Hibari-san is not my boyfriend!" Akira shrilled instinctively. Oops. Wrong, no, fatal move.

"Then why the f*** are you adding honorifics to the end of his damn f***ing name?!"

The fact that room was suddenly dead silent, and everyone's eyes were bulging out of their heads (save for Yamamoto and Tsuna), did not seem to bother the duo as they continued to bicker loudly in front of the young clerk who had fainted.

-080-

After much drama and chaos later, they were finally allowed to head home under the partially setting sun. Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Ever since Reborn appeared, chaos seemed to follow him like a shadow. He really should be used to this by now.

"Ciaossu." a familiar voice rang in the brunet's ears.

"HII!!!" Speak of the devil.

Reborn smiled under the protection of his fedora. Jumping up from the wall next to Tsuna, his soft shoes made absolutely no noise as he spared a flawless landing on Yamamoto's shoulder. Peering at Akira with his dark inklike eyes, the baby hitman smirked slyly. "It looks like you are growing closer with Hibari." He commented in his childish voice.

She blushed a dark red all over again, and kicked the ground with her feet. "N-not you too…"

"Yo kid. It's been a while since we've seen you." Yamamoto grinned.

"Oi you stupid baseball idiot! Stop being so informal with the Tenth's tutor! Reborn-san, what you are doing here?"

"I have someone special that I want Tsuna and Akira to meet." the infant replied. "The two of you will get to see him later when I officially start your training. Come on." He motioned for the two chosen to follow as he disappeared down the street.

"W-well then, I'll see you both tomorrow, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

"Bye Takeshi, Gokudera_-kun_." Her anger sure lasts for a long time.

"Haha. See ya. Don't forget to call if you're going to miss dinner Aki-chan."

"Why you stupid woman! Oh, good night Tenth!" Talk about mood swings.

------------------------------

"Na…Akira-chan. Maybe you should stop arguing with Gokudera-kun." Tsuna suggested weakly as they walked towards his house. "He may have a bad mouth but he isn't a terrible person."

"Mu. I'll do that when he stops insulting my character." Akira replied rather stubbornly.

Tsuna could only shake his head, unsure of whether he should cry or laugh. He had known Yamamoto's cousin for exactly two and a half weeks now, and to be frank, she was nothing like Kyoko, Haru, Hana, or any of the other girls that he knew at school. First of all, she was an attention grabber because of her good hand in tennis, Yamamoto's influence in the school, and the fact that she came from a prestigious academy located in the capital of Japan. Second of all, she liked to be cheerful and a little tough, but it doesn't take very much to get her blushing. She also gets flustered really easily, and that's mostly because of the rumors that associate her with Hibari-san. Third of all, she doesn't seem to be as dense as Yamamoto, although she would sometimes make Tsuna doubt that opinion.

Finally, she strove for balance. It could be seen when she apologized to the three of them this afternoon for making them worry. He could tell that she took her friends seriously from the way she behaves.

"Tsuna-kun…?" Akira's voice pulled Tsuna out of his train of thoughts, but it was not enough to prevent him from bumping into a scary man in suits. "Eh?" Stumbling backwards, Tsuna inwardly panicked as he saw that there were more of these scary men surrounding his house.

"Who are these people?" Akira tilted her head to the side. She was curious, but not afraid.

"Master Sawada Tsunayoshi." the men greeted him in an union of deep voices, and then made a path that allowed them entrance into Tsuna's home.

"HII!!" Tsuna cried. "W-what are they doing here?"

Akira only shrugged her shoulders. "They seem to know you Tsuna-kun. Do you have a rich relative or something?"

The brunet frantically shook his head in negativity. He looked up again, and was a little surprised to see his companion act with such charisma. She gave them a small nod of recognition, and strode to the doorway of his house with such confidence that it almost seemed as if she was the superior of these scary men in black suits. "Come on Tsuna-kun." She waved to him.

Scurrying to the girl's side, he inclined his head in curiosity. She smiled sheepishly at his questioning face. "My parents are company owners, remember?"

"Oh." He nodded, and then motioned her inside.

------------------------------

Climbing the stairs to his room, Tsuna was shocked to see another couple of the same men in his bedroom. Akira lingered in the hallway, her inquisitiveness growing to the height of Mt. Everest. Tsuna was scolding Reborn, who was sitting casually on the floor with a smug smile on his face. The gears in her mind were turning, but she was also exceptionally interested in the current situation. When the infant hitman pummeled her friend to the floor, Akira immediately rushed forward to help the injured brunet. "Tsuna-kun, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. T-thank you, Akira-chan." Tsuna replied, and then decided that it was best if he sat down for now.

"Dame-Tsuna, Akira. This is the person that I wanted to both of you to meet." Reborn introduced the blonde-haired man who sat in Tsuna's chair as Dino Cavallone. "He is my former student, as well as the 10th generation boss of one of Vongola's greatest allies, the Cavallone family. Therefore, Dame-Tsuna, he would be your senpai."

"M-my senpai?" Tsuna stuttered. The handsome man put forth a charming smile, and leaned forwards in his seat while dishing out belittling remarks about "unimpressive appearance" and "no aura".

Tsuna seemed to shrink smaller and smaller each time a new comment came from the Dino and Reborn duet.

"That's enough." Akira snapped angrily, demanding silence from the room. Tsuna flinched from the venom in her voice. "Tsuna-kun may not be outstanding now, but he has a kind heart that I am sure everyone will appreciate. He saved my cousin from committing suicide, and he was able to receive loyalty and dedication from one of the rudest people I know. He cares about his friends, and is able to comfort and heal just like the sky." Her eyes narrowed into a deadly glare. "Quit being a jerk before you end up with a bruise the size of a tennis ball." Akira wasn't going to let her friend be insulted like this. He was one of the most tenderhearted people she's ever met.

The corners of the infant's lips slowly curled into a satisfied smirk as a stunned silence washed over the room. Dino's cool smile slipped from his face, and Tsuna's eyes could not get any wider. He never knew that Akira-chan could have this…dangerous side to her personality.

"What did I tell you? She is a born assassin." the infant remarked. "It looks like being with Hibari has taught her some things."

_And none of them civil!_ Tsuna screamed inwardly once he was able to recover his wits. This feisty mistress only erupted from the depths of her frame when she was angered beyond belief. That time with Hibari-san on the roof, and now with this successful man from Italy.

"You're right Reborn. She is quite spirited." Dino agreed with a small laugh and a nod. He was about to continue when Lambo broke into Tsuna's room with two grenades in hand. He was chasing I-pin, but tripped, and landed face first into the carpet of Tsuna's room. The grenades went flying out the window and tumbled down at the men below. Dino saw that his subordinates were in danger, and reacted quickly. Leaping out the window, he shouted to the men to get down. Grabbing the explosives with his whip, he sent them flying into the sky where they couldn't hurt anyone.

Despite her newfound anger, Akira couldn't help but notice the small streak of similarity that jump had in common with the prowl of a certain raven-haired teen.

-080-

The Cavallone Tenth frowned. He had accepted Reborn's invitation to stay at the Sawada household in order to become friends with the next Vongola Decimo and a member of his family, Sakamoto Akira. However, the girl hardly gave him a glance of acknowledgement at all since the incident in Tsuna's room, and yet, surprisingly, she had agreed to sleep over for the night. Her cousin came by earlier to give her some things, and Dino had to admit, he was a nice boy, even if he was a little oblivious. Yamamoto was easy to get along with, and they had even made a few jokes together. Dino could only hope that Akira wouldn't stay angry at him forever. She was a worthy individual to become acquainted with if she was hand-picked by Reborn to be a part of Tsuna's family.

Stopping by the sliding door that led to the backyard, he was surprised to see the shadow of her petite figure on the wooden platform. She was dressed in a long T-shirt and a pair of mini-shorts despite the night chill in the air. Dino tilted his head, and wondered if this was a good time to set things right again. He hadn't meant to insult Tsuna on purpose, especially if he was equally clumsy when he was that age. Everything was meant to be a small joke, and now, it had gotten a little out of hand.

Akira heard the door open behind her. She did not inch away from the newcomer when he sat down beside her, but she made no move to acknowledge him either, choosing to stare straight ahead instead.

"Are you still mad at me?"

She was silent for a few minutes.

"There are so many stars tonight."

"E-excuse me?"

"There are so many of them out there." Her voice sounded serious and a little cheerless at the same time. "It's kind of like the number of professional tennis and baseball players there are in the world." Akira's eyes were glued to the sky. "Both Takeshi and I are trying our very best to climb to the top. With each victorious match, a star falls and becomes a comet. We can't stop, or else we will become one of those shooting stars ourselves. Strangely, I don't feel any guilt or sorrow for those that I've casted below me, just the pleasure of the crown that I wear. Maybe…" her gaze flickered to his face, "maybe this is what Reborn-kun means when he says that I'm a born hitman."

Dino understood what she was trying to say. His joyful brown eyes were no longer shining with playful light. They were solemn instead, fitting the descriptions of a true mafia boss. "The fact that you don't harbor any guilt for those that you've defeated, fortunately, or unfortunately, is the quality of a true mafia assassin."

"Ah…" Akira nodded, and then looked back up at the inky heavens.

At least they were able to have a decent conversation this time. Dino's grim expression faded as he smiled again. "You'll figure it out within time, but for now, shall we introduce ourselves properly this time, Akira-chan? My name is Dino Cavallone, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She stared at him with a rather blank expression for a few moments, and just as Dino thought the younger female was never going to reply, the ghost of a smile appeared at the corner of her lips.

"Watashi wa Sakamoto Akira. Dino-san, Hajimemashite."(*) The Japanese rolled off her tongue like sweet liquid honey.

Dino beamed a bright smile at her, and Akira found herself looking into the face of a smirking skylark for a few fleeing seconds.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update everyone! T^T Please don't kill me! *ducks for cover* This chapter was really long, so I hope the length satisfies everybody. More of Akira-chan's personality is revealed, and her changing attitude towards our favourite President of the Discipline Committee is also hinted throughout the paragraphs. ^^ I must apologize again if some of the things seem really odd or choppy, but I felt a need to have Akira-chan show that she is falling in love with Hibari first~ Reviews are greatly appreciated~

(*) Sorry.

(*) My name is Sakamoto Akira. It is very nice to meet you, Dino-san.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

a/n;;; I'm so sorry everyone for not updating for a whole four and tedious months! School's just been really busy lately and I've had no time to write at all! Ohh the horror! But that's all changed now since break is coming! Soo, please look forward to the next two or three chapters of "The Raven"!

Sannkyuu~

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Default **

Morning at the Sawada Household was always an interesting event, especially with the prominent, and not to mention Dino Cavallone as the guest of honour. Nana, Tsuna's mother, was up since early morning preparing all sorts of homemade delicacies to treat the number of people at her residence who seemed to multiply on a daily schedule. Humming to herself as she walked about the kitchen, the entire first floor of the western styled home smelled of delicious cuisine that could cause one's mouth to water and crave nonstop.

Upstairs, however, a certain brunet was still sound asleep, despite his alarm having rung about one minute and thirty-seven seconds ago. Beside him, a fedora wearing infant grinned evilly. He fished for something within the pocket of his suit, and an alarming smile delighted his face once he found his item of need. A few moments later, a loud explosion could be heard around the small, but prosperous city of Namimori.

_KABOOM!!!_

Nana paused for a brief moment. The frying pan rested in her hand as she tilted her head inquisitively at the shaking ceiling above her head. However, she smiled the next second, and decided that whatever it was, was not important- as Reborn had assured her countless times ever since his stay had begun.

Poor poor Tsuna. Neglected by his mother as he sat on his bed, stunned, in his boxers, having been almost fried to a crisp by a small handbomb that Reborn had slid under his covers just thirty seconds before. "REBORN!!!" he screamed, teeth chattering from the wind that waltzed through the giant hole on the wall behind him. The infant only smirked in return, enjoying the magnificence of his own brilliant tactics. "It's about time you got up Dame-Tsuna." He said, keeping his face serious, aisde the annoying smirk that grew wider by the minute. "Dino and Akira already left to jog around the neighborhood. They should be back soon." Then he went away, shaking his head almost remorsefully, muttering something about lazy students under his breath. Tsuna almost had a stroke. He was innocent! Sighing heavily, the Vongola Decimo then looked around his destroyed room, and wondered just how on earth he was going to explain this to his sweet and cheerful mother. He also wondered about their repairs bill, since incidents like this happened almost everyday. However, two bright, and optimist voices disrupted his line of thought. "We're back!"

Akira and Dino burst through the door, both brimming with energy. The former wore long silver shorts down to her knees, and a tight black T-shirt with some sort of gothic design plastered onto the front and back. The latter had on sweatpants and a beige coloured shirt with its sleeves reaching to his elbows. They both looked like they've been through a bit of a workout, as a thin veil of sweat coated their foreheads, making their bangs stick to the sides of their faces. But even so, the two of them still looked appealing, and very much so.

**Akira's Point of View**

I ran past Tsuna-kun on my way upstairs, and almost knocked him over because I tried to jump over him instead of just squeezing around him like a normal person would. Dino-san, Nana-san, and Bianchi-san laughed behind us. I could almost picture Reborn-chan smirking. That was his trademark. I paused to make sure that Tsuna-kun was still standing on his two feet, and then took off as fast as I could towards the bathroom. My clothes were sticking to me like a second layer of skin, and it was extremely uncomfortable since I felt positively disgusting.

My relief was immediately when I jumped into the tub, and slid the shower curtain shut behind me. I made sure to lock the door too, because the two kids, Lambo and I-pin-chan would sometimes have cat and mouse games using the entire house as their race course. The water felt good on my thirsty skin. I breathed in and out slowly, steadying my rhythm, and took to enjoying the soft pitter-patters of H2Os at once. However, even though I now felt content and happy, I couldn't help but notice this small, pestering feeling at the back of my heart and mind. It seemed to tell me that I was forgetting something, but I couldn't imagine what. In the end I just decided that I was being paranoid and getting myself anxious for no reason at all.

-080-

**Third Person Point of View**

Her intuition, Akira decided half an hour later, was really not one to be trusted at all. She had planned on giving Hibari-san's jacket to Nana-san this morning since she had agreed to iron it the night before. However, she was so excited about jogging with Dino-san in the early morning when there was hardly anyone out that she completely forgot! Tsuna's mother was busy with breakfast preparations so it was natural that she shouldn't be the one to remember another's request for her labour. The teen sighed while her three companions each looked at her with some degree of worry. Akira bit her lip. She wouldn't be worried over little details like a wrinkle in clothing normally, but this particular item belonged to The Hibari Kyouya. And wherever the Head Prefect was involved, there was bound to be severe consequences if his orders were not followed. Unconsciously, she put her free hand to her neck, covering up a patch of disappearing purple. It was very faint now, barely visible, and for that, Akira could not thank Kami enough. Perhaps the general misunderstandings will clear up now. However, at this point, a small voice at the back of her head questioned her true feelings. Perhaps…just maybe…by the slightest default…she didn't want the gossip about them to stop after all…

"Akira-chan, are you alright?" Tsuna asked, bending down to her eye level. It was not easy, since she was staring at the ground.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, sure. I'm alright Tsuna-kun. Why do you ask?"

"Haha. Maybe it's because you're making actual folds in Hibari's coat Akira." Yamamoto laughed from the other side of her.

"Mm-eh-ehhhh???!!!" She now stared at the item in her arms in horror. Indeed, there was deep fold where she had been clutching it tightly while thinking. 'Ohnoohnoohnoohnooo.' This was not good at all! Hadn't he said that if there was so much as one wrinkle in it, he'll bite her to death? Akira shivered. She dared not think about what he meant exactly by 'biting her to death' this time around.

"Ehh…erm…um…I-I'm going to sneak into the school by a shortcut! S-see you guys in class!" Without so much as a proper explanation, she sprinted away as fast as her legs could carry her, kicking up a cloud of dust. The three boys stared at her retreating back that was vanishing into the distance at a rather alarming rate.

"Keh. What's her problem?" Gokudera sneered, and lighted a cigarette. Tsuna coughed at the smoke, but was soon relieved when the wind switched directions. It was good that the silver haired bomber didn't notice, or else he would've cracked his head open by banging it on hard solid cement in apology to the Tenth.

"Maa maa Gokudera. I don't think you should keep that thing in your mouth."

"And why not you baseball nut?"

"Haha. Maybe it's because Hibari is glaring right at you."

"!!!"

And then, it suddenly clicked in their heads, Akira's strange behavior. Hibari Kyouya, the feared chairman of Namimorichu's Discipline Committee, was inspecting at the school gates this morning.

-080-

Hibari-san looked different today, Tsuna noticed as he scurried past the Head Prefect with his heart in his throat. The raven-haired teen with only his white uniform shirt was a very refreshing image. He looked less of a tyrant, and more of a delicate, porcelain doll if only he did not have that cold look in his sapphire eyes. Whether or not he felt about Akira's absence was hard to tell, mainly because of the countless other "annoyances" that plunged his line of vision at a daily basis. He did not ask them where she was, nor did he even so much as gave a hint about her name. Tsuna titled his head, and wondered if this was the same Hibari-san that had a rather…um…intimate relationship with Akira-chan.

"Hey! What the f*** did you do that for?!" Gokudera screeched angrily. Electric sparks flew in the air, paralyzing their surroundings with fear. His cigarette laid broken on the floor, underneath the shoe of chairman.

"Smoking is prohibited in school grounds." the prefect replied calmly, but one knew that 'calm', was never a word to describe Hibari Kyouya.

"Tcht! And who do you think you are?! I can f***ing smoke if I damn feel like it!" the Italian whipped out his bombs, and the raven-haired teen reacted by giving him a tonfa square in the jaw.

"What the –beep-!!!"

"HII!!! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna screeched in full-panic mode.

"Maa maa. You guys. Let's not fight, okay?" Yamamoto tried to break them up, but he had the wrong attitude, plus a 100 mega-watt smile.

"Wao. Are you helping your friend Yamamoto Takeshi? Herbivores are pathetic. In that case, I'll bite you to death too."

Weapons crashed, sparks flew, and screams echoed. The front gates of Namimori Middle School had been transformed from a simple entrance and exit route to a battle ground. Did these boys not notice that they were going to be late for their classes?...not that it concerned them very much…now.

-080-

_Cling! _A vein popped on Akira's forehead. Chaos beated against her eardrums like bat wings. This was the fifth time her serves ended up plastered against the fence of the tennis court. The other girls did not do much better, as some of them had bruises under one eye and bumps on their heads from off-course tennis balls. Akira's impatience bubbled, and then finally, blew up in a loud explosion of nuclear fusion bombs. That outburst just seconds ago was the last straw.

This. Was. It.

She gritted her teeth, and stomped off in the direction of the school gates.

-080-

"HII!!" Tsuna shrilled for the umpteenth time, and quickly ran to a nearby tree for protection. He covered his head with his arms and closed his eyes, fully expecting debris from the brawl to descend upon him like a hungry swarm of bees.

Where on earth was Reborn?! He had never allowed trouble to brew for this long before sending the petit burnet into Dying Will Mode. Tsuna will, of course, admit that running around in boxers was perhaps the most embarrassing thing in this universe, but sometimes, it seemed a lot better than the other available options that were a thousand times more unpleasant than just suffering "a little" personal humiliation. Could the baby expect him to stop this disaster all on his own?! No way! For Sawada Tsunayoshi, such a task was right next to, and parallel with the definition I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E.

Our poor Vongola Decimo was starting to wonder if this nightmare will ever come to an end, and then he heard it. The entrance of his savior, or…rather not.

"Enough!" an angry voice yelled at the mess of tonfas, bombs, baseball bats, and limbs from across the field. Jogging up to them was Akira in her full tennis uniform glory, and her racket case slung over one shoulder. "Class started 10 minutes ago, but no one could concentrate because of all the noise you were making! Look at yourselves! Was all this necessary just because of one tiny little cigarette?!" She put her hands on her hips, and unknowing jutted her chest forwards in her uncontrollable temper.

"Gokudera-kun! You should know better than to smoke in school grounds! If you want to kill yourself that badly, then do it outside the gates! Takeshi! I thought you had better sense than this! When you break up a fight, you don't go in with all smiles that would very well cause more misunderstandings to take place! Look at poor little Tsuna-kun over there! Do you have any idea how much distress all of you are causing him?! Last but not least, Hibari-san! As the President of the Discipline Committee, shouldn't you be setting a **good** example for others to follow by oh, I don't know, **not beating up students in front of the entire school for example**?!"

A cold wind washed over the community of Namimorichu immediately. No one had ever dared to speak to the Head Prefect with that tone of voice. Even the Vice-President, Kusakabe, was more than shocked. He watched his superior with a fearful expression, and his suspicions were highlighted when a blood-thirsty smirk crossed the skylark's lips. With three quick strides he was at the girl's side. She was breathing a little heavily, having exercised all of her energy through yelling. The front collar of her uniform was a little lower than necessary, and milky white skin was exposed to forbidden eyes. Akira felt her wrist being roughly grabbed, and her whole body rung of pain as a tonfa dug deeply into her side. She staggered and fell, crashing against the skylark's steady chest. Her entire frame felt limp and paralyzed, and then darkness consumed her vision in synch with another harsh blow. Her head lolled into a rather uncomfortable position for her neck if she had been conscious to feel it.

"Wait. Hibari. Where are you taking her?"

"Herbivores should not ask so many questions, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Tcht. You stupid baseball nut. Use your brain even though you barely have one. Where else is he going to take her but the Discipline Committee Room. I bet he's going to strip her too."

Yes. Gokudera's mouth really needs to be scrubbed with heavy-duty drain cleaner.

"HIII!! Gokudera-kun!!" Tsuna cringed as one of Hibari-san's tonfas managed to leap into the air, and kick the silver haired Italian right on the side of his head.

Ouch!

* * *

Voila~! Here it is~! Chapter 8 of "The Raven"~! I would like to thank everyone for their extraordinary paitence. Could I please get a round of applause for getting this chapter finished in just two days? Haha. Just kidding. Don't forget to vote on the question proposed on my profile age. If there are enough confirmations, I might make the next chapter a bit more suggestive and romantic to read~!! Reviews please~?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Such a work of genius is well beyond the reach of my insufficient imagination…*dark clouds of depression appear*

a/n;;; On a happier note, I am so grateful to all of you that reviewed on my latest update! I've received so much encouragement and reassurance that my confidence level has been boosted from the deep dark pits of gloom! I was honestly worried that Chapter 8 had been a disaster, because I had hardly taken any time to refine and look it over twice.

Alright. That's enough. You probably don't want to hear me talk all day. On with the chapter it is, and I apologize for any Ooc-ness in advance~!

Happy reading tout le monde~!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Seduction/Application **

A soft fragrance flowed through the room. Graceful lavender, or perhaps gentle vanilla. Shadows of surrounding trees slipped in through the window, silent, unnoticed, mischievous. They crowded around the unmoving frame of a young girl, hiding her alluring features in their inky cloaks while whispering joyously to one another. Black hair spilled over her shoulders, loyal strands cupping the sides of her face as if in worship. From the other side of the room, a raven-haired teen's gaze burned with intensity.

His eyes traveled from her cheekbones and rested at her neck. The velvety, milk white flesh that looked every bit as delicious as freshly made ice cream. The pen in his hand screeched to an unorthodox stop, leaving blue ink marks at the corner of the page. He frowned, the corners of his mouth titled downwards in displeasure. Sapphire eyes clouded with frustration although his handsome face remained distant and calm. His eyes traveled a little further down, although he knew that he was not supposed to. Discipline was key for the feared Head Prefect of Namimori Middle School. However, at this moment, that familiar code of conduct suddenly appeared like an unattainable dream. Why. He questioned himself. Why did he allow a small, barely visible smirk-like smile appear as he thought about the herbivore's spunk. Her attractive posture as she angrily glared at him with her hands on her hips, her chest sticking out a little more than necessary. The way her bright verdigris eyes narrowed in rage. Images twirled around in his mind, darting in and out of empty spaces. Whenever he tried to keep them away they returned, with two times more frequency and triple the distraction.

Displeasure now branched off into anger and confusion. It did not make sense for a carnivore such as himself, to waste valuable mind space and time thinking about one pathetic herbivore of hardly any value. She did have a few rare sparks of brilliance, but as quickly as the flame would appear it was extinguished, and she was back to a weak and stupid herbivore again. Then why? Why in the seven oceans and five continents did he feel a strong attraction to the herbivore? Her bouquet, it intoxicated him, drowning him, pulling him deeper and deeper into the vast waters of a foreign, but warm feeling. He let the pen slip from his hands. It landed on his finely furnished desk with a sharp cling. There was no use in looking over these documents anymore, as important as they might be. His mind outrightedly refused to concentrate on anything other than the unconscious herbivore on the other side of the Discipline Committee Room today.

The skylark stood, his chair hardly making any sound on the rich carpet floor as it backtracked, and settled against the wall. She had yet to awaken. Slowly, with graceful strides, he paced to her side. He brushed away the hair from her neck, and before he, himself could register his actions, traced the mild purple blotch with his finger. She stirred a little under his touch, a slight grimace formed at the corner of her lips. This made Hibari smirk because she remembered, unconsciously, the pain of his discipline.

She was abnormally slim. He noticed as he sat down beside the limp frame. The close proximity of their bodies almost ran an electrical current through him. However, Hibari refused to surrender to the growing warmth in his cheeks. He was not blushing, the skylark decided firmly, and especially not because of this herbivore.

She moved a little under him. The chairman was immediately alerted. He stood up at once, watching her with his predatory eyes. Akira seemed to take a very long time to open her eyes. Hibari glared at her impatiently, his hands reaching for the tonfas that were on his person. He did not like to wait.

A few seconds later, he had figured out the problem. She was shivering, but still unconscious. The window of the Discipline Committee Room was opened to its fullest. Hibari liked to have a good view of his domain, and that included the large sports field in the front of the school. There was nothing to keep her warm with…except…

If anyone had seen the skylark's next actions, they would have surely been bitten to death thousands of times and back.

-080-

At first it was cold, as if there were glaciers surrounding her on all sides. She felt her body going numb. Limp and paralyzed, just like a doll on display. Then, the dullness faded, and welcoming warmth took over its presence. It enveloped and embraced her like hot chocolate on a cold winter night. Her mind slipped away, out of reach, along with the rhythm of this magical lullaby.

She slowly came around after what felt like hours of slumber. Her eyelids fluttered briefly like a dancing butterfly before hazy images swam before her vision. Akira saw white, white as the clouds in the sky, white as the snow that fell during winter holidays, white like the wings of angels. Everything was white. She closed her eyes again, tired. This warmth…she didn't want it to slip away. Vaguely, her brain registered the feel of steady arms around her waist. Leaves rustled outside in the wind…but they only registered as faint echoes to her hazy mind.

"Don't pretend that you're still asleep herbivore." a cold, but oddly enchanting voice shattered the moment.

Emerald eyes melted into blue. Akira froze, unable to breathe. Words caught in her throat as she stared at the mesmerizing face of the Head Prefect. The charm of Hibari Kyouya, why hadn't she noticed it before? Perhaps she did, but refused to acknowledge its existence in her stubborn and biased mind. Was she falling for him? That couldn't be. But why is her heart pounding so heavily against her rib cage? Why couldn't she take her eyes off him? Why did she suddenly find herself wishing that this moment will never end?

Akira expected him to let go once she was able to register her surroundings. She expected him to push her away and then threaten to bite her to death if she ever looked so pathetic again. The skylark's lips curled into a refined smirk as if reading her thoughts. He tightened his hold about her waist, pressing their bodies even closer together with a powerful grip that his thin frame could not possibly be able to provide. "You are insolent, herbivore." His cool breath tickled her neck. She felt his lips moving just millimeters above the exposed skin. He was still smirking, Akira knew this for a fact. Electric currents ran through her body, paralyzing her petite form. She could neither reply nor think.

"Making a spectacle at the school gates during class hours. Sakamoto Akira. I'll bite you to death."

Sharp teeth pierced through her skin like fangs. Her mouth was open in a silent cry. Deja-vu. Did he really expect to put her in line with this? The pain was less compared to the first time the vicious skylark attempted this. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Passed. Illusions of the mind. She felt his tongue lick up the remaining of the crimson liquid that had spilled and splashed like a fountain spring. Collapsing. Her breathing was heavy. His smirk grew wider by a diminutive fraction. Like the demon he is.

"I…I hate you…" she finally forced those words out of her mouth. They were cut up and broken. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"This is why you are a pathetic herbivore. Weak, and vulnerable." He was taunting her.

"S-shut up!" She turned away from him, nursing her bruised neck with one hand. Why did he have to do this to her again?! 'Don't you like it though?' a small voice pestered at the back of her head. 'You won't admit it Akira, but you like the feel of him close to you. It gives you the illusion of a damsel in distress, being rescued by her prince.' No! She wanted to shake her head furiously in denial. 'Don't deny it Akira.' the voice continued. 'Having his lips against your skin is a guilty pleasure. If you say no to that, then you are the worst liar on earth.'

To that. Akira had no comeback. It was true. It was all true. Damn it. Reality b**** slapped harder than her cousin's baseball bat.

"Come here, herbivore." He had slipped away from her while she was thinking, and was now sitting behind his desk. The command was hard to disobey even if she wanted to. Her body moved forwards like a puppet.

Several items of clothing were flung against her face like a flock of ravens. A large envelope hit her square in the head. Sports Day Festival was printed on its cover in bold black lettering.

"What's the meaning of this?! Why do I have the festival budget and…and…Discipline Committee Uniforms?!" Her pupils could not get any wider in disbelief, surprise, and confusion.

He gave her look that said: You are clearly too stupid to live. "From today forth herbivore, you are part of the Discipline Committee."

Akira almost choked on her own saliva.

"What?!!"

* * *

Haha~ How do like this my dear readers~? An immediate update filled with spongecakes of romance~! I wrote this chapter especially for my dedicated reviewers who did not loose faith in this lazy, and not very punctual authoress~! There might be a chapter coming soon, but it could take a while. (Probably a few days.) Please don't forget to review, and tell me what you thought of Chapter 9 and anything else you may have in mind for "The Raven"!

P.S I'll apologize here for the short chapter. As romance is difficult to write with Hibi-san, I couldn't dwell on sweet and cute moments as I could for other characters such as Yamamoto-kun and Tsuna-kun. Was this a pass-able job, or was it just terrible? Well....I'll leave that up to my dear readers to decide~! Chao~


	10. Christmas Filler

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! There would be severe consequences if I did~ Kufufufufufuu~

a/n;;; 'tis the season to be jolly, falalalalaaa~ lalalalaa~ It's almost Christmas Eve, and no snow as fallen. I guess there is no White Christmas for us this year. I couldn't get around to writing a full chapter, so I decided to throw in a filler instead. Think of it like a sneak preview into the peaceful future where everything is a happily ever after~! (Apology for any Ooc-ness in advance! otz)

Warnings: 1) TYL! 2) Mild lime 3) Spoilers

* * *

**Merry Christmas! **

Soft city lights twinkled like stars, shedding their light in streets and alleyways against the night. White. It was everywhere. Over the rooftops, into the mountains, on the branches of trees. Soft flurries of snow fell from the sky in graceful dances, waltzing, laughing, treading along with the cool winter breeze. It led them through the heart of Sicily, its houses, churches, bridges, pedestrians, all coated with a rich layer of feathers the colour of doves. Staring at the outside where magical transformations took place during every breath, Akira smiled widely. What better phrase to describe mother nature's miracle than Winter Wonderland!

She was dressed in a tight-fitting nightgown. It was soft pink, and frilly with laces and bows. Her figure was slim and tall, like the supermodels who advertised for Victoria's Secret or Channel. She had just turned 25 yesterday. Akira brushed some loose strands of midnight locks away from her face. Her hair was getting long. She thought about getting it trimmed, and then thinned into layers. But she decided against that the very next minute. A certain Cloud Guardian was fond of their length after all.

The silence was blissful, engulfing the whole of the Vongola Mansion in welcomed tranquility. Most of its occupants were asleep, seeking comfort in the gentle lullabies of their beds. The children were asleep too, even the most mischievous little devil wanted Santa to put a satisfying present in his stocking. Akira smiled, recalling the many colours that were strung across the grand fireplace in the main living room- where the Vongola Family frequently gathered. It was also on this same night, exactly five years ago, that Hibari Kyouya, the feared and respected Vongola Cloud Guardian, asked for her hand in marriage.

Coming to think of it. Asked. It wasn't quite the right word to describe what happened. He had simply marched up to her in the middle of their Christmas Dinner, slipped the diamond ring onto her finger, and kissed her full on the mouth in front of everyone. "You're mine." he had said, with an ever so serious expression adorning his charming features. That night's celebration had ended early. Hibari had carried her to his room, and then, in the dark, he began to feel for the ribbon tied around her waist. No one had any questions when she moved in with him the day after.

Unexpectedly, a gust of chilly wind suddenly stole through the balcony and into the opened doors. Wrapping its way around the beautiful female, it enfolded her in an icy embrace. Putting her arms about herself, Akira shivered. Delighted giggles, however, escaped her chaste lips as scattered flakes of snow playfully landed on her skin, soaking through the satin.

The bathroom door swung open behind her, but she failed to notice the entering figure in the climax of her excitement. Puffs of water vapour surrounded his irresistible body, loosely wrapped in a chemise and a pair of dark denim jeans. Hibari leaned against the back wall of their bedroom, watching his young wife with much amused eyes. She looked like a silly child, happy, but shivering with cold. Shaking his head with an almost rueful sigh, he glided forwards, and wrapped his arms around his startled wife, burying his face into the sensitive part of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. Lavender. Drinking it up as if the water of an oasis.

"K-Kyouya!" Akira gasped. She felt his warm chest on her back as he pressed their bodies tightly together. She leaned into him willingly, grateful for the refuge. Akira peered at his handsome face through her thick lashes. His hair was damp. It also looked a little windswept, although she was sure that he hadn't been outside. His face was indeed gorgeous, with his high cheekbones and patrician nose. His eyes, those enchanting blue crystals, were capable of looking into her soul. That was where she stood now, with him reading her like an open diary. He was smirking, and Akira remembered how she hated that arrogant twitch of his lips when they had first met. Her next though was interrupted when he kissed her. Right in front of open balcony doors were they could be seen by almost anyone if they so wished.

She had to give in. Akira moaned, like a purring kitten. Hibari smirked in satisfaction. He bit at her lower lip until it bled. She felt herself being lifted off the floor. The door to the balcony snapped shut and the curtains were drawn in seconds flat, and during her next breath she was already settled upon the soft mattress of their king sized bed. "K-Kyouya-mhmm" Akira moaned again, louder this time. They shouldn't do this here. Not now. But her mind was hazy. Overrun. Exploding. With the feel of his hands on her and the guilty want for more. She tore open the collar of his shirt and a few buttons escaped and fell to the ground in muted clatters. Hibari's smirk only grew wider, knowing that she couldn't resist. Her soft hands were now clasped at the edge of the blouse, which was barely hanging onto his body, and were in the process of tugging it from his shoulders. He slipped out of it willingly, literally ripping the silk from her body. Akira winced inwardly. That one was her favourite.

His hand moved to the small of her back, rubbing circles on her smooth skin. She locked her arms around his neck, forbidding him to leave. He now kissed her with more passion, and Akira felt that her lips would bruise. Her beautiful husband was not gentle, despite having the pretty face of a fragile porcelain doll. His tongue slipped past her guard, claiming every inch of her mouth. Then he moved down to her neck, leaving purple marks in his wake.

Excited footsteps echoed in the massive corridors of the Vongola Mansion. Giggling as if he had just eaten too many pieces of chocolate, Kasumi quickly pulled his little brother along. They both wore equally mischievous expressions on their faces. Their running gradually ceased as the two boys tiptoed along. Yuki tried the door to their parents' room, and was delighted to find it unlocked. He smiled widely, sapphire eyes positively glowing with devilry. Without so much as another word they slipped inside. Past the outermost receiving room, then the private living quarters, and at last, stopped outside the bedroom. Suspicious sounding noises were muffled by the door but to Kasumi and Yuki's young ears, it was only the confirmation of their desire…whatever it may be.

Turning the doorknob, the two boys stumbled inside rather clumsily. They saw their Otou-san and Okaa-san on the bed, their bodies tangled in a mess of arms and legs with the bedsheets. Were they wrestling like the people that Uncle Ryohei sometimes watched on TV?

Both Hibari and Akira froze. The Cloud Guardian immediately sat up, relieved that he was still wearing his jeans. Akira pulled up their blankets up to cover her decency, her face pale but her cheeks rosy. "K-Kasumi-chan, Yuki-chan…w-what are you doing up? The two of you are supposed to be in bed."

Her sons gave her the most interesting expressions she had ever seen. They seemed to have many questions, especially the older one, but all of that was silenced with a commanding look from their Otou-san.

"Uncle Mukuro told us to come in a dream~!" Yuki blurted out in a cheerful voice.

Hibari and Akira raised their eyebrows.

"He said that if we got up right now and went to daddy and mommy's room. We'll be able to see them having sex!" Kasumi finished.

Akira paled, and Hibari made a fierce mental note to bite the pineapple haired Italian to death the very next day.

On the third floor, Rokudo Mukuro smiled. They had to educate them about the blessings of puberty one day. What was wrong with having a head start?"Kufufu~ Merry Christmas Hibari-kun, Akira-chan."

* * *

I'm finally finished! Having rushed this filler in one day before I go for a brief vacation this evening~! I hope I didn't take the sexual tension too far, but many of you were already corrupted anyways! Yesyes~! I'm talking about you~! *accusing glance* Oh, will you look at the time! I've really got to run now! I apologize if this filler wasn't well-polished and contained many many errors. It was a rushed job! Last but not least, Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy Holidays~!! Hohoho~~!!

-Pineapple Mist


	11. Chapter 10

Dislciamer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

a/n;;; Alright...I think this is the final chapter I can force out of myself before Winter Break officially comes to a close. I know this is more of a drabble like chapter than anything else, but I wanted to include Akira and Yamamoto's family somehow, and this was the best way I could do it. Happy 2010 everyone, and remember to spend some time with not just your friends but also your family members, because they are our closest kins.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Importance of Home **

She stared at him with her mouth open. P-part of the Discipline Committee?! Whatever for?! Akira didn't exactly disagree with the idea, but she saw no good reason for Hibari to do this. To speak on fair terms, the Prefects of Namimorichu did not only rule the school, but the whole of the city as well. Tsuna-kun had informed her of this after the rumors began to fly around, and she had come to him puzzled about why some bizarre students were avoiding her like the plague. The uniform did feel nice under her hand though, its material soft and smooth as silk. She ought to know this already, because she's worn it before…although it was only "borrowed".

Hibari smirked at the youth standing across from him like a hungry predator. The metallic taste of her blood still lingered on his lips, and the sweet aroma of her frame clung to his clothes like dandelion seeds. Sticky. Dripping with honey. He was taunting her, daring her to speak up against his commands. The skylark leaned back in his chair, and entertained himself with the herbivore's facial reactions. Her hair, a little messy and wild, stuck to one side of her face, hiding an emerald eye. Her lips were slightly pouty, her chest thrusted forwards in a display of pure stubbornness followed by the entire of her curvaceous body. That posture again.

"You're taking up too much of my time herbivore." the Head Prefect fixed the girl with a piercing glare to make his point final. "There needs to be compensation." He nodded at the envelope that she clutched tightly between her fingers. "You will be responsible for everything. Use anyone you like. I don't care. If you don't get it done on time, I'll bite you to death."

Akira glared at him, and only if looks could kill…She didn't understand why she was attracted to him. To this…this…uncompromising…arrogant…full-of-himself bastard! There must be something wrong with her brain. A serious illness or deadly virus of somesort was driving her thoughts off its usual course of logic. The youth was utterly flabbergasted with herself. Welcome back to square one Sakamoto Akira. Gathering up her dignity, or rather what was left of it, she stomped towards the door, and pulled it open so violently that it rattled at the hinges. But before she could leave, Hibari's emotionless, but taunting voice flowed to her ears, swarming her with its irresistible charm.

"Don't decide anything without my approval herbivore. Bring me a finished copy of everything you've done." She could feel his eyes boring a hole in her back.

Akira scowled heavily. Just who did he think he was?! Did she have to have his permission to live, to breathe, and to sleep?! She stomped out, and slammed the door as hard as she could behind her. 'But don't you like it Akira?' Her inner voice teased her maliciously. 'Don't you like it when he takes such a claim to you? It gives you the fantasy that the two of you are in an intimate relationship, and makes you all warm and fuzzy inside. No. Don't lie. You're better off not wasting your breath.' What was this?! Akira threw up her hands in frustration. Did the entire universe hold a grudge against her today?! She growled, like an irked lioness, and traipsed to the tennis courts in quick strides with a sinister smile upon her face, completely unaware of the citrus scent that fastened itself to her skin. May Kami bless the poor souls who will play against Sakamoto Akira today. Amen.

-080-

She stepped out of the shower, steam tumbling out in great clouds around her. Akira stretched her arms like a pampered kitten, her raven locks damp with water. A content sigh escaped her lips as she let herself fall onto her twin sized bed which smelled of fresh linen. It was definitely smaller than Takeshi's queen, but there was ample space for her to lie about, spread out on her back like a sea star sunbathing at the beach.

Her room was cool, the air conditioning working with scarcely a noise in the background. She loved technology, especially when it makes her life so much easier. It was still hot outside because of a sudden heatwave that descended upon them mercilessly this particular afternoon. Akira shook her head. She didn't like excess heat much, even though she adored summer with all of her being.

Spread around her petite frame were notebooks, a few pens with their caps tightly screwed shut, some pictures, and her cellphone. Air from the air conditioner flew directly into her face. Akira lifted her head, enjoying the tingling sensation it left on her skin. The silence was blissful, until her phone started vibrating and all but jumped off the side of her bed. She quickly clamped a hand over it. Thank Kami for fast reflexes. Akira didn't need the entire neighborhood to hear her ringtone at precisely nine o'clock pm.

"Mom!" She wailed into the phone. "Whatever Uncle Tsuyoshi told you about Hibari isn't true!" It was her mother, calling from Los Angeles or some other large urban city in the States. She could hear her father in the background, trying to pretend that he was only a patch of space full of nothing but troposphere. It wasn't working. She would still catch him there even if she put both of her hands over her ears.

Her mother was laughing heartily. "Oh come now sweetie. You don't have to deny anything. Just don't go too fast. It makes you seem desperate." She sounded playful. "That's no way to win a boy over. Be a little mysterious, and distance yourself. Don't give him what he wants right away. That'll leave him wanting for more."

Akira could only gape at the opposite wall that stared blankly back at her. "Don't give him what he wants huh…" She murmured, a giant sweat-drop the size of a watermelon rolled off the side of her head. She could do that…but it would be the equivalent of inviting the skylark to bite her to death. Akira rubbed her neck, feeling the bruises which were turning a dark blue. She was still sore.

"And remember dear, no action in the bedroom until you're at least eighteen!"

"M-MOM!!!" Akira screamed at the top of her lungs. "I-I-It's nothing like that! Uncle Tsuyoshi misunderstood everything! They're only rumours! **Only** rumours!"

"Oh? Even about the hickey? I'm disappointed. Possessive boys are indeed aggressive and maybe a little violent, but their fierce loyalty and commitment balances everything out perfectly! And here your Father and I thought we had found a perfect son-in-law already…" Mrs. Sakamoto sighed, and Akira could picture her with a hand to her cheek, pouting ever so slightly.

She paled instantly at the mention of the love bite, and then almost had a stroke at the words "perfect son-in-law". The Head Prefect…a flawless husband? Akira shook her head so many times that she thought it might unscrew and fall off on its own accord. Marry him? He'd no doubt haul her to their room and f*** her six ways till Sunday even before their wedding night. She was now blushing six different shades of red as some promising images came to mind. "E-eh?! N-no Akira! Stop thinking bad thoughts! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!"

"Honey?"

Akira wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "Ahahaha…" she laughed nervously. She was just talking to herself wasn't she? Babbling away like an idiot while her parents listened at the other end, very much amused. "Y-You didn't hear anything!" she screeched like a chicken who was looking for her head.

"O-kay." Mr. Sakamoto replied a little awkwardly, and then his voice bounced right back. "We haven't got very much time dear. Your mother and I only called to see how you were doing, and wish you the very best. We're extremely grateful to Tsuyoshi and Takeshi for treating you so well. You make sure that you help out around the house with chores alright?"

Akira nodded her head affirmatively. "I will Dad. Don't worry. I'm doing fine, really good actually. Look after yourselves well, and make sure you eat warm meals if you're going to work late. Cold food is bad for your stomach. Mother too."

"Aww. Sweetie you're just so adorable. We'd best let you sleep now. You still need to go to school tomorrow."

"Good night Mom, Dad. I love you."

"We love you too dear. Sleep tight."

Akira rolled over, and tossed her phone over to her pillow. She was smiling widely, like a child who had gotten many presents on Christmas Day. There was no place like home, and no refuge like family. Averting her gaze to the window, where the moon shone brightly even through the silken curtains, Akira's smile widened. "La bella luna. Mom, Dad, can you see this too? I love you and I can't wait to see you. So hurry up and come back to Japan for the holidays! Haru-nii too. Did you forget about your little sister because of all that modeling? You had better not, or else I'll bite your head off." Akira paused, and then laughed at herself. "Listen to yourself, Sakamoto Akira. You're starting to sound like Kyouya." Wait. Kyouya? The youth sat right up, and stared at her surroundings, puzzled. Where on earth had that come from?

_Knock knock!_

Startled. She screamed.

"Haha. Did I scare you Akira?" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully from the other side of the door.

"T-Takeshi!" She blushed heavily from embarrassment. "Don't do that ever again!"

"Maa maa. Alright. I'm sorry. Do you want a glass of water? I've put ice in it."

"Sounds great! Oh wait. Coming in a sec!"

"Haha. Alright."

She quickly shuffled her notebooks onto her writing table, and threw the photographs onto their covers. The pens went inside the pencil case and the pencil case went into her schoolbag. Yamamoto laughed vigorously when she finally let him in. "Where you cleaning Akira-chan? I heard you rearranging stuff in here." He set the tray down on her desk, careful not to spill anything.

"Well…" Akira smiled sheepishly. "I had a lot of things alll over my bed. You know how I like to be a little messy Takeshi." she said, and took a seat on the carpeted floor.

He grinned and plopped down beside her. "I know. Here. Take this and drink it while it's still cold."

"Mmm. Thanks. That was some work today. Tennis and baseball practice was twice as hard in that choking heat. It's almost as if Mother Nature wanted to test our durability all of a sudden."

"Maa maa. Then I hope she's happy with our results."

Akira grinned as well. "You're as naïve as ever Takeshi." she said fondly.

"Eh?"

"Haha. Forget it."

-080-

Their glasses were finally empty. The water had a sweet, almost honeydew taste to it. The ice was crunchy and rebellious against their teeth, although they knew that resistance was futile. Yamamoto and Akira's heads were bent over some pictures, and the two of them were smiling widely.

"Remember this one Akira-chan?" the baseball star pointed to a group shot, where his cousin and Gokudera were glaring each other to death like there was no tomorrow. Behind the two growling teenagers stood the oblivious and good natured Rain Guardian and Tsuna. The former grinning and the latter sweat-dropping. It was a silly picture, but Akira wanted to keep it anyways. Reborn was also there in that picture. Perched on the Vongola Decimo's shoulder like a parrot. He was smirking at the camera, completely unbaffled by the bomber and tennis star's more-than-obviously placed threats.

"Of course I do. That was a chaotic day wasn't it Takeshi?"

"Eh? It was a lot of fun!" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, his smile reaching 100 mega-watts effortlessly.

Akira peered at him through her lashes, and then smirked evilly. Standing up, she barely gave her cousin enough time to blink before smothering him with a tackle. The two of them crashed to the ground in a great heap of arms and legs.

"Whoa! Haha! Akira-chan! Why didn't you give me warning?!" Yamamoto laughed. He didn't mind that she rough-played like a boy. But then again, there were a lot of things that Yamamoto Takeshi didn't mind.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Too bad for you then Mr. Baseball Star. Why weren't you on your guard?" His only response was a playful push and roll, and she was pinned to the floor beneath him. Akira scowled. "Oh no you don't!" She said, and there was more wrestling.

Downstairs, Tsuyoshi raised his eyebrows at the shaking ceiling, and wondered just what on earth those two rascals were doing up there? Sumo-wrestling? Needless to say, his customers agreed one hundred percent, although they were more amused than anything else.

"That niece of yours is just like another son!" one man commented, and they all broke out into good natured laughter.

-080-

Tired. They sprawled on their backs, their limbs aching from trying to out-do the other.

"Hey Takeshi."

"Hmm?"

"Reborn-kun said something about official training today didn't he?"

"Oh right. Haha. The kid said to meet him on the rooftop tomorrow. He'll have more information for us then."

She rolled over, and flicked his forehead playfully. "You're so forgetful."

He only grinned in response.

"Hey Takeshi?"

"Mmm?"

There was a short pause.

"I'm glad I came to live at Namimori with you and Uncle Tsuyoshi."

"Akira-chan?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I'm glad you came to live with us too!"

* * *

Thank you so much everyone for your heart warming reviews! Please keep them coming even throughout the new year~! Best wishes for the upcoming year to my dear readers!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

a/n;;; Surprise! There's an update! I honestly don't know what got me my inspiration back; I think it might be Pragma— the other story that I'm working on. Anyhow, let's see if this one measures up to everyone's expectations, neh?

* * *

**Chapter 11:** **Training Day!**

In the quiet morning of the forest, all was calm. There was not a deer to be seen, and they heard not even a sound. As the small group of individuals trekked along the dirt path that winded through the trees like a sand-coloured cobra, Tsuna could not help but get the feeling that something was wrong. Reborn had demanded that they meet at a very peculiar spot, and so far, the young Vongola boss had been unable to calm his jittering nerves. Butterflies flip and flopped in his stomach, and the small brunet groaned. _I think I'm going to be sick. _

No one else had noticed his concern, however, which was typical. Further up ahead, a certain silver-haired bomber was engaged in a heated accusation with Namimorichu's baseball star. The former jabbed a finger at his opponent's chest, a sharp frown on his handsome face. "Baseball idiot!" Gokudera snarled. "You clearly have no sense of direction whatsoever! We're supposed to go that way!" He nodded to the left.

With no intention of keeping anyone waiting, Tsuna decided to pick up his pace before Reborn appeared. He didn't need to be sent flying into space at a speed of ten thousand miles per hour. That very thought made him shudder. He would never know what the baby planned for him, and he could swear upon his life— which would no doubt vanish due to cardiac arrest caused by fright one of these days— that the Italian hitman was trying to kill him in a slow, painful, but sadistically humorous manner.

"They sure argue a lot, neh?" Akira's voice startled him.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Tsuna?"

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna-kun?"

Gokudera broke away from Yamamoto and sprinted to the young boss, who was, at this time, passed out on the grass. "For fuck's sake woman what the hell did you do?"

"It was an accident!" Akira's eyes were wide. She was just as shocked. "Honestly! I didn't know that Tsuna-kun believed in ghosts!"

The bomber's right eye twitched dangerously. But, as he opened his mouth to decimate her preposterous reply, he suddenly found himself speechless. There was no possible argument that he could launch against her except a fundamental attack on her character, or the **fact **that ghosts DO NOT EXIST! "You idiot!" He finally boomed. "The Tenth was not afraid! Caring too much about your safety has obviously exhausted him! And by the way, ghosts don't exist!"

"Watch your mouth Gokudera-kun." Akira glowered at him. "It was an accident." Despite feeling badly about the shock that she had given poor Tsuna-kun, the youth could not find it in her to let these mindless insults slide by. "If I can manage to slap Kyouya, I can do the same to you."

"Why don't we have a match to settle this?" a high-pitched voice suggested. All three heads turned to the same direction.

"Reborn-san!"

"Hey kid!"

"Reborn-kun!"

"I got tired of waiting for a group of slowpokes." the infant announced rather nonchalantly as he appeared on the branch of an apple tree. "You should've been at the arrange destination ten minutes ago. Tsuna."

An apple was thrown at the still figure's head non-too gently. All three conscious beings winced internally. That must've hurt.

"Itei!"

A smirk crept across Reborn's lips, and he lowered the rim of the fedora so that its shadow hid his eyes. "Gokudera, you're going to have a fight with Akira."

Needless to say, both individuals were somewhat taken aback at the suggestion.

"But Reborn!" Tsuna sprang up almost right away. "They shouldn't! I- I mean what if someone gets hurt?"

"Maa maa. Don't worry Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly. "It's just another one of his mafia games. Relax."

"A game?" One could almost see a large and bright red anger mark floating above Gokudera's forehead. "Just who the hell do you think we are?"

"HII! Y-Yamamoto-kun! Look out!"

_KABOOM! _

The force of fifteen sticks of dynamites exploding in unison should never be underestimated.

"Hn. That'll teach you some manners, baseball idiot." Gokudera was saturated with contentment.

"Maa maa. This game is sure exciting."

Akira burst out laughing as the silver-haired youth reacted in such a fashion that made it seem like he was very much a believer in the supernatural. His eyes were dilated with alarm while the following words tumbled out of his mouth, managing to make highly audible termers in the surrounding air.

"Stay away from me! I'm wearing a cross!"

-080-

"S-sugoi!" Tsuna was amazed. He knew that the cousins were athletics, but to be able to do this, they really must be superhuman. It has been over half an hour since Reborn had told him to sit on this very rock and observe. Apparently the infant considered this as an important step in Tsuna's education to one day succeed the Vongola throne as the Tenth boss, despite the teen's furious protests that he had no interest in such a future.

Akira felt wind rushing through her clothes, and blood through her veins. She had not felt this heightened sense of thrill since the last time she competed in an official tournament. Takeshi didn't need to learn how to grip a tennis racquet. To him, it was a baseball bat. His serves were wild, ferocious, but measured. They were challenging each other, daring the other to step up and do something reckless; a façade that belied the epitome of control. She was ecstatic.

Her "fight" with Gokudera had amounted to nothing. It wasn't as if she hated him or anything. Like Tsuna-kun had said, Gokudera-kun is a good person who just has a foul mouth that needs to be scrubbed down with heavy-duty drain cleaner. All the smoke he generated with his bomb made it difficult for her to locate him. In the end, she had pretty much given up on sight and began to use sound. There was no secret to it, since the Italian was not particular quiet about his whereabouts. However, the showdown just didn't work. Neither could gain anything on the other. They played completely different games. Moreover, Akira didn't care for the bombs that he constantly threw in her direction. If one had quick enough reflexes, they did not pose much of a threat. Nonetheless, they were dangerous weapons, and Akira couldn't quite figure out why no park ranger has yet to appear on the scene and give them a heavy fine.

"Dame-Tsuna, are you taking notes?"

"N-notes?" Tsuna peeped, shrinking into his jacket. He could only cringe meekly as a very suspicious look appeared on Reborn's face. "Ouch!" The brunet rubbed his sore head, and idly wondered just how many brain cells he was losing from this constant abuse. "Ow!"

"It is the Vongola boss's duty to know information about the members of his family." the baby offered no apology.

"What's so impressive about it anyways?" Gokudera lit a cigarette. He was going to try and shorten his lifespan again by sucking in nicotine and other hazardous chemicals. "They're just playing sports."

"Exercise helps increase a person's vital capacity in the lungs, and thus his or her overall fitness." Reborn replied. "As Tsuna's right-hand man, it is your responsibility to make sure that you're in good shape should the boss need you."

A dust cloud zoomed past them and disappeared into the distance.

"He'll be back." Reborn smirked. "Let's go Tsuna. It's time for your special training to begin."

"HIIIIIIIIIIII!"

-080-

"Eh?" Akira slowly gathered the environment around her. She jumped over the small creek that separated her and Takeshi, and poked his arm. "Takeshi!~ Where are Reborn, Tsuna-kun, and Gokudera-kun?" She felt light and happy.

"Maa maa. You're right Aki-chan. I wonder where they could've disappeared off to." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, smiling brightly. "But don't worry; the kid will take good care of them."

"Mu. I guess." She pouted a little. There was a vast contrast between the Sakamoto Akira a few moments ago, and the girl who had taken off her sneakers and was dipping her feet in the cool stream now. While the former was concentrated and serious, the later overflowed with a sense of child-like play. "Neh neh, come try it out Takeshi!" She splashed some water onto his back.

Something rustled from the bushes behind them.

"HII!"

"BEAR ALERT! BEAR ALERT!"

Akira had just begun to recognize the situation when Tsuna and Gokudera shot out of the undergrowth like two prairie voles whose tails were on fire. Not too far behind them, and hot on their heels, was a giant black bear. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Whoa! Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed as he was dragged along in the escape. His long legs had no problem keeping up with the smaller brunet's.

Akira had just begun to recognize the problem when she was swept off her feet by Gokudera, who was muttering a string of curses underneath his breath. Too confused to respond, she allowed herself to be tossed over his shoulder like a flour sack.

"Maa maa. This is a nice game that we're having, Tsuna." Yamamoto still found the situation rather humorous. "Was the bear invited to play too?"

From a safe distance in the trees, Reborn smiled. "They still have lots of work on." His childish voice proclaimed.


	13. Chapter 12

OOC: I apologize for being away so long and not updating. Now that my 9 week vacation is over, I can finally have peace and quiet to focus on this fic again. I do not own anything except for my OC and the plot. Enjoy. (And reviews are always heartily welcomed :D)

* * *

She woke up to a massive headache on a most beautiful Thursday morning. The cheerfulness of the weather outside was all but lost to her.

"Ugh…" Akira lifted her head from the desk where she had fallen asleep just a couple of hours ago, still in her school uniform. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, and could almost swear that she felt her eyebags grew by at least another inch. The youth allowed herself a massive yawn just as a happy Takeshi opened the door to her bedroom.

He paused at the sight before him, his brows rising a little in worry. His cousin's room was never entirely messy if she could help it, and now, it was a swirling vortex of entropy. Clothes and books littered the floor; he could hardly take another step without the fear of stepping on Akira's homework. Pieces of paper were flung over a blanket of stuffed animals and CDs, on top of what he suspected was her bed since it had the second largest surface area in the room. There was even a path of textbooks that conveniently led to where she sat at the moment. The baseball athlete shook his head.

"Breakfast is ready Aki." He smiled, hoping it would help.

To his credit, Akira returned the gesture but with a lot less energy. "Thanks Takeshi." She replied, forcing back another yawn. "I'll be there as soon as I wash up and change."

"Take your time." He responded, heading to the door. "We're going to be pretty early anyways."

After he had left, Akira made her way to the closet in search of what she needed to maintain her hygiene. How long has she been like this? Two or maybe three weeks? Namimori Middle School's annual Sports Festival was just another week and a half away. Its preparatory work, which rested mainly on her and a small group of others, had really turned her daily schedules upside down. There were so many issues to deal with and so little time to do so on top of her other commitments.

As she entered the shower, Akira pondered in passing on how long it had been since she had gotten more than five hours of sleep. A mystery.

"I am so tired…" she groaned, allowing the water to relax her. She had caught the twinkle of worry in Takeshi's eyes, and did not take it for granted. Her cousin's positive disposition was not able to hide his genuine concern for his family, and Akira thanked him for that. But…Here, her thoughts took on shades of black.

"Hibari Kyouya you slave driver!" she bursted out in frustration. He really did enjoy tormenting her with more work than she could handle! In addition, she had to make reports to him about her progress at least three times a week. Although she did enjoy seeing him for the first few times because of her romantic feelings for the skylark, but he was absolutely disagreeable as their meetings went on—tirelessly pointing out faults with her schedules and ceaselessly criticizing her for a not so observant sense of responsibility.

"If you think you're so great then why don't you handle this yourself!" Akira shouted again as she exited the bathroom in anger. The way he conducted himself at their encounters made her blood boil.

"Why did I have to choose to like him out of all people?" She spoke aloud to herself again in resignation. It was a question to which she would never be able to find an answer.

White blouse, black vest, black skirt—already, she looked so different from all the other students her age. Her beige uniform had long been tossed to the bottom of her closet, albeit neatly folded, never to be worn again. As she pulled the disciplinary committee jacket over her shoulders and secured the red band to its right sleeve, she couldn't help but remark on the extraordinary occurrences that made her current days possible. It was true that the whole school still believed Hibari and herself to be in a romantic relationship. In fact, such predictions were supported with even more fervor after it was announced that she would be joining his relatively small group of the privileged.

Truth to be told, Akira did not know what to think. It was impossible for Hibari Kyouya to harbour romantic feelings towards anybody, much less her. Was he even capable of such a feat?

_He had been kind to you on more than one occasion._ Her inner voice reminded her. Akira gritted her teeth. "So he can work me to death like a pack mule." Though she wasn't sure whether or not to believe her own assertions.

* * *

He looked up at her as she entered the room, closing the door carefully behind her as was her habit. Akira was aware that she was being watched, but said not a word. Her mind was still hazy from a lack of sleep and a furious will to concentrate during morning classes. She was also hungry, but knew that she could not eat until the demanding devil in front of her had been satisfied with his weekly leisure of mocking her capabilities.

Very well.

Let the games begin.

She walked up to his desk, and could not help noticing that he was particularly quiet today. There was no sign of sharp inquiries on his part, and he would have usually greeted her with some sort of belittling of her character by now. At first, she was furious at his disrespect. Now, however, she realized that it would save a lot of energy on her part if she learned not to argue with his satirical and condescending tongue. Thus, she presently lets him have his way. Besides, she did not need more unnecessary trouble.

Hibari's eyes now focused on the herbivore that stood on the other side of his desk. She had looked particularly sickly as she came through the gates with the Sawada group this morning, and the skylark noted that her colour had not improved but worsened. He did not feel any sympathy for her but instead chose to think of her own inability to manage all of her commitments. However, her present state was somewhat alarming. A part of him, although miniscule, was feeling genuinely concerned for her well-being. Needless to say, that small part of him had now engaged the whole attention of his person and Hibari could think of nothing else at present but her. The skylark was now annoyed. How could such a pathetic herbivore capture his attention so? Despite his controlled reasoning, however, his words and body began to move on their own.

"You have not been resting well, herbivore."

Akira could not help but allow the surprise to show on her features. She watched him hold out his hand for her papers, and although confused, willingly surrendered them. Then, he stood from his desk, and walked around until they stood face to face. Her eyes widened a little at his coming so close, before her inner voice cheerfully reminded her that they have had many an intimate encounters with each other previously. Akira wanted to kick herself.

She was relieved from her quarrels only when she felt a firm pressure on her arm. Akira looked down to see his elegant fingers wrapped around her wrist, and his eagle eyes watching her intently. Her own eyes widened.

"H-Hibari-san?" she uttered a few moments later, completely flabbergasted.

He watched her for a few moments longer, and looked as if he was making a decision. Looking decided, he then with rough force pulled her through a side door to his office. Before she could realize just what was happening, she felt something comfortable and soft beneath her. It was a bed. She looked up at its owner, and then to the furnishings of the room: a bookcase, two night tables each stacked high with papers and books, and some bird feed stored neatly in the corner. The room was not large, but rather small and conveyed a sense of coziness.

_This must be his private place…_Akira thought to herself. But the owner's merciless gaze on her cut her thoughts short. She looked up at his face in question.

"Useless herbivore." He deadpanned with less than sympathy in his voice as he slammed the door shut behind him.

She was utterly flabbergasted. _What the hell just happened?_ Akira thought to herself in wild bewilderment. Was he serious?! She still had classes in the afternoon! However, the youth knew better than anyone that she was in no state to actually benefit from her lessons.

"Fuck." Akira muttered, unhappy that her weakness had been spotted by the last person on Earth that she wished to see her like this. After a few more moments of silence, her eyelids began to grow heavy despite all her wishes.

_Oh Kami-sama I don't believe this…_


	14. Chapter 13

OOC: Ideas have been coming to me recently, so I guess here's another update. The chapters are, unfortunately, shorter than what they have been before. (I swear this is not my fault ;O) Of course, reviews are always welcomed with the most attentive mind.

* * *

Akira slept peacefully and deeply for as long as her body could have possibly managed. Her active mind dreamt of many things, although most were too fleeting for her to be able to recall a thing. When the teenager finally awoke, she found herself nestled snugly into the comfort of sheets whose owner she really had rather not think of at the moment for the world. He puzzled her, not that she ever had any intention of deciphering him on the whole. It would be an impossible task, and probably one that was not worth her time or efforts in the least. To this, she sighed.

Here she was, trapped in the confines of a space that cried the name of a man to whom she harboured great dislike as well as admiration. Akira hardly knew what to do with herself. Growing visibly agitated, she fumbled with the sheets beneath her hands.

_I'm falling for him._ She admitted quite openly in her thoughts with a moan of despair. This was not the way things were supposed to work. She was supposed to hate him with all her being, and curse him until the end of his days for his blood thirsty and outright inhumane behaviour to her and everybody else. Instead, she found herself attracted by his odd moments of benevolence—if she could even call it such. The skylark was not capable of love, he couldn't be, shouldn't be.

As for the bites…

Akira raised a hand to her neck, but stopped herself a few moments later.

What weakness.

Grimacing, she put her hand down by her side again.

"Oh, what is wrong with me?" She asked aloud, hoping to find an answer from the clouds that floated so calmly in the sky outside. Akira envied their freedom and power. What lucky Gods of fortune—liberated to any space and commanded the worship of many peoples with punishments of lightning and rewards of rain. How she would love to be one of them.

"Akira-san?"

She jolted out of her thoughts. "Kusakabe-san."

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you?" He looked at her with evident concern.

Gathering her wits, Akira shook her head. "No. I'm…sorry."

He opened the door some inches wider, appearing relieved.

Neither spoke for the next while. Silence opened the gulf between them, sparkling with tension.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Kusakabe-san?" Akira finally asked.

_Idiot._ She kicked herself on the inside. _This is where his boss works, of course he has the right to be here anytime he chooses. _

The other also appeared surprise that such a question was asked, and was for some moments, unable to reply.

"I was shelving some of Kyou-san's papers. He had something to attend to."

"Ah." Of course. The Head Prefect was a busy man, although he certainly did not seem like one.

To Akira's benefit, Kusakabe was not finished speaking. He looked at her thoughtfully before continuing. "I am really surprised to see you here, Akira-san. In this room, I mean."

"What do you mean, Kusakabe-san?" She titled her head.

Her conversation partner gave a small laugh. "You're still quite new to this, I can see that now."

She did not know what to do. "I know that this is Hibari-san's room." Akira admitted. "He threw me in here because, apparently, I'm a 'useless herbivore'." The last part of her sentence was uttered with a slight but obvious hint of resentment.

Kusakabe chuckled. "You are a very curious person, Akira-san." He told her. "I think I am beginning to understand Kyou-san's interest."

Akira sat in stunned silence for at least a good minute or two. "Hibari-san's…interest?" she finally managed to squeak.

"Yes. He is very attentive to your affairs." Kusakabe rose. Only then did Akira realize that he had been sitting for most of their conversation. However, she failed to notice this particular detail because her mind was in so much jeopardy.

"Tea, Akira-san?"

"T-thank you." She scrambled up after him, frustrated with this exasperatingly clumsy side of herself.

* * *

"Kyou-san likes a very fine matcha powder for his tea—the flavour that you get is almost wholly dependent on the work of the tea artist who prepares it."

"Ah." Akira stared at the cup in her hands, allowing its warmth to spread through her body. It was a nice feeling, and even managed to calm her a little. "I'm not really good…at these things." was all she could offer.

Kusakabe smiled again. He found her lost expression cute.

A pause.

"Kusakabe-san?"

"Yes, Akira-san?"

Another pause. Less lengthy this time.

"Please, call me Akira."

"Yes, Akira-kun?"

She smiled a little at his playfulness. "That was clever." Akira looked down again, and her smile lost all its radiance. "Why…why do you follow him? You and…and everyone else?"

It became her turn to wait through the silence.

"He has the qualities of a charismatic leader, Akira-kun. Despite all his faults, there is something ultimately just about his character that is hard to find in another. After all, someone who can show affection to an animal cannot be a truly bad person. Right?"

This was able to bring out another smile in her.

"What do** you** think of Kyou-san, Akira-kun?"

"I…" She was a loss of words. "I don't know what to think about him Kusakabe-san. I…I dislike so many things about him but at the same time…admire him even though I do not know why. He is always so condescending and intimidating, does-doesn't he know that leadership this way can get very lonely?"

"Kyou-san isn't—"

"I know! I…I know all of that. Bu-but he's not a robot is he? Therefore…he…he must feel something, whatever that something may be."

"Are you concerned for him, Akira-kun?"

She opened her mouth immediately with a negative response in mind. Then, she thought about the question some more, and swallowed her words.

"Akira-kun?"

Kusakabe was suddenly determined to get an answer. She looked at him in troubled confusion, and finally uttered after a great deal of discomfort and heavy silence. "I think so…" These three words were so faint, that Kusakabe would have missed them if he did not treat the subject with as much seriousness as he did.

The Vice President of the Discipline Committee rose to leave. "Kyou-san's attention is focused, Akira-kun." He said. "He is a very different person."

* * *

And le, voila. This is a chapter where Akira explores her feelings towards everybody's favourite skylark in a bit more depth. She realizes that their differences are great, and she also has much to conquer before she can and dares to truly accept him as the object of her affections. Perhaps that will change in the next chapter? ;)


	15. Chapter 14

OOC: Ideas have been coming to me recently in a flowing continuum, and who am I to refuse such inspiration? Reviews are always appreciated and much welcomed. I do not own anything except for the plot and my OC.

* * *

It was not until late into the season that Autumn began to display her colours. She crept skillfully into every corner of the city, showcasing a hushed but nimble rise topower. The air was much cooler than what it had been, and soft determined breezes now danced in the streets. Trees shed their oily green coats and took on a multitude of bright colours, at times discarding parts of their crowns to be swept away by the trucks and workers that arrived promptly for work three times every week.

All of this was a welcomed change for Hibari Kyouya. He enjoyed the tranquility that came with this time of year. Nature was also the most timid during these months before she unleashed her fury in winter with promises of snow, hail, and freezing cold storms. As he calmly enjoyed tea behind his large desk, the Head Prefect's ever alert mind surveyed the somewhat deserted grounds of Namimori Middle School that lay just outside his window—conveniently in view, on a very early Friday afternoon.

Silence carolled the prettiest riddles.

The third Friday of every month, excluding statutory holidays, was Reading Day. No lessons were planned for this day, and students were required to self-study material that they would be tested in the comfort of their own homes. Hibari had generously—a word in his terms—allowed for such a break from his reign of terror because he was fed up with seeing large numbers of impractical imbeciles for days on end in his precious school. The absence of noisy herbivores relieved constant annoying pressure on his nerves, to which Hibari had found himself to be in much better humour for the next day or two. Without their mindless chatter and careless use of the school's facilities, which happened on a minutely basis, he was able to focus his mind on much more important things that required his attention—such as finding the perfect spot to nap.

Sports clubs were an exception to this monthly "holiday". They were given access on a rotating basis as only one club was allowed on school grounds per Reading Day.

Distant chatter provoked the annoyance of Hibari Kyouya's mind. He looked towards the far end of the courtyard, where female regulars from the girl's tennis team were having a heated competition. Some of Hibari's irritation morphed into interest when he saw that Sakamoto Akira was about to take the court.

She was a thought-provoking creature. In daily affairs she appeared to be as worthless as any other herbivore—weak and disposable. However, with a tennis racquet in her hands, she suddenly did not seem so much like one. Hibari found, with some amusement, a predatory gleam in her eyes as she faced her opponent—a criticism that she often directed towards him in vehement displeasure. Blood-thirsty and ruthless, she gave no possible route of escape and spared no mercy once she got a victim under her power. Like a jaguar closing his mouth around a deer's windpipe, she triumphed joyously over the struggling but ultimate despair of her teammate. Although he understood not a thing about the game, Hibari was pleased to find Sakamoto's carnivorous nature pathetic but not transient. This was a conclusion he arrived on after watching many of her games.

He was a lone wolf, and wanted no companions because he didn't have any need of such. However, a growing temptation to have Sakamoto around irritated Hibari to no end. She was not worthy of his attention, a herbivore whose only value was being bitten to death by a superior organism. He was annoyed with himself and with her. Fairly speaking, she possessed nothing that would and should have caused him to give any second thoughts.

Hibari finished the rest of his tea.

The mention of Sakamoto brought a certain warmth through his body that he had yet to experience before.

It was not uncomfortable.

* * *

With a soft padded sound, the fuzzy green sphere came to a full stop.

"Ashitani Sunao, eyes on the ball." Akira swung the racquet over her shoulders, emerald eyes set.

Spectators on the other side of the court bursted into low whispers:

"I haven't seen Aki-chan this angry ever since she missed that drop shot at the Kantou tournament three weeks ago." Inami exclaimed.

"Su-chan must be devastated. She was looking forward to this match with so much hope." Akane sighed.

"Don't forget what coach said: we can only get stronger from good practice and diligent work." Mitsune reprimanded her friends. "Akira might have dealt Sunao a harsh blow this time, but she'll have a much tougher job with her the next time they play."

"I wouldn't disagree to that."

All three girls span around to face an expressionless Akira, who could not help but raise an eyebrow at their dramatic sequence of events.

"Su-chan's a tough opponent." She continued as she made her way to the clubhouse. "I wouldn't want her to miss anybody's shot for the world."

-080-

"You were such a jerk today, Aki-chan, insulting me like that for the whole world to see." A now smiling Sunao lightly punched Akira's arm.

"What can I say. I have high expectations of you." the other laughed, and made no effort to evade the attack.

"I don't believe you two!" Akane remarked incredulously. "One minute you're at each other's throats and the next you're cracking jokes like nothing ever happened in the first place!"

"Oh come on 'kane, isn't this what best friends are supposed to be about?" Sunao teased.

The others giggled.

They walked in silence for another couple of minutes before Inami spoke up.

"Since coach let us off early today, do you guys want to do something? I mean it's Friday, there's no school on the weekend, and we haven't hung out together in forever!"

"Sounds like a plan." Mitsune grinned. "Anyone up for a girl's night out?" Having heard no objections, she continued. "Well ladies, you're just in luck. I still have the VIP passes to that café and karaoke place we promised to go to for Aka-chan's birthday but didn't because the stupid Kantou tournament was moved up a week."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Inami, their resident party girl, was all for the idea. "Let's rock!"

"And roll." Akira beamed. When faced with the playfully condescending glares of her friends, she pointed at the sky and said. "It might rain if the clouds are rolling in this fast, and I can assure you, rolling is a lot faster than walking—especially at our pace. Who knows, we might make it into the Guinness Book of Records!"

"Aki-chan!" The girls laughed and shook their heads.

* * *

And here we have a sneak peek into Hibari's psyche. He may not be as interesting emotionally as our dear Akira-chan, but at least he does acknowledge some of her good qualities—albeit in his own harsh way. That's right Kyou-kun, one step at a time.

Major fluff alert for chapter 15!


	16. Chapter 15

OOC: This was actually meant to be placed in the last chapter, but I thought it would be too confusing and long and so decided to divide the segment into two bits. Hopefully you have not grown impatient with me for my ever fickle announcements. I do promise fluff here, like I said I would.

I do not own anything except for the plot and my character. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Oh I'm so tired!" Sunao flopped onto her bed with great emphasis.

"Then you might as well get some shut-eye now." Akane smirked as she placed herself neatly on the carpet. "When our impromptu sleepover starts later, only Kami-sama will know when we'll end up going to bed."

"Very true." Mitsune acknowledged from the other end of the bed, where she had found a rather comfortable spot some distance away from Sunao's sprawl.

"Um…guys?" Akira twiddled her thumbs nervously, suddenly feeling rather guilty that she had informed neither her uncle nor cousin of her intended stay at Sunao's. "Shouldn't we call our parents and tell them about this first, just to be on the safe side?"

Inami snickered with guilt-ridden pleasure. "Always the good girl, neh, Aki-chan? Well, you may do whatever you like or feel is right." She paused, and then continued gleefully. "Mine are out for the weekend, so they don't really need to know about this. Sh!"

"I got a call from my mom a while ago and already told her about it." Mitsune added after Inami was finished speaking. "That leaves only you and Aka-chan, Aki."

"Wow…" Akira could not contain her surprise. "How'd you guys get so ahead of us?" She asked in amazement as she began to rummage around her tennis bag for the one device that she knew she'd need. "It's almost like you're psychic."

As her search went on for longer than expected, Akira began to slowly loose her laughter. Her heart skipped a beat when she could not feel the familiar body of her phone for the umpteenth time, and she paled. "No way." She said to herself, evidently in panic. "I couldn't have lost it. It's just not possible! What am I going to do if I did loose it?!"

Her friends all regarded her with valid concern.

"Dump everything out, maybe you'll find it that way." Akane offered, trying to be helpful.

Unfortunately, Akira's phone was still not to be found even with that friendly advice, and her agitated state was worsened after this depressing news. "How could I have possibly lost it?!" She wailed to the girls, looking very dejected. "That was a present from Haru-nii before he left for Spain last year and I just went ahead and lost it! What am I going to do?!" Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she grew progressively frustrated with herself. "I'm such a careless and senseless idiot! Baka, baka, baka!"

"Oh Aki-chan, don't talk of yourself like that. You didn't do it on purpose. Accidents like these happen to everybody all the time. Don't be so hard on yourself." Sunao went to the comfort of her friend, and gave her a firm hug.

"Hold on." Mitsune suddenly called, snapping out of her thoughts. "Quick, Aki, where did you last see your phone? I know for a fact that you didn't have it out once at the café, so you must have left it at home or at school."

"She definitely had it this morning at school." Inami replied swiftly before Akira could have uttered a single syllable. "I remember this because we were going to put our homework away and Aki-chan almost dropped it in the hallway outside our classroom. She made a big fuss afterwards too."

Akira nodded in confirmation, unable to say a thing.

"Did you take it to the clubhouse when you went to get changed for practice?" Mitsune pressed on, much like a real detective.

"I don't think so…" Akira replied after a moment's deliberation. "If I did then it would have been inside this bag with all my racquets and gear. I always keep my phone out of view because coach doesn't let us use them near the courts, and she has a habit of coming into the clubhouse at the most unexpected times."

"Then you must have left it in the classroom!" Akane had returned the last of Akira's things on the floor to their proper places. She took one glance out of Sunao's bedroom window, and her voice doubled with worry as she spoke again. "Oh Kami-sama will the school still be open?! There was a huge downpour this afternoon while we were at the café, and it still hasn't let up! You can't be thinking of going back to school in this weather, Aki-chan, you'll catch a cold if you stay out much longer in that rain!"

Akira, suddenly looking very determined, threw her tennis bag over one shoulder and stood. "I don't have much time to consider that!" She ran to the door and pulled it open. "I'll never be able to face my nii-san if I lost the gift that he worked so hard for!" With that, she sprinted down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Aki-chan!" the rest of the girls followed her as soon as they recovered from shock.

"I'll be right back Su-chan! Tell Uncle Tsuyoshi that I'll be staying over at your place tonight!"

_CREAK!_

_SLAM!_

Her friends winced as they heard the front door to Sunao's house open and shut with such force.

"There goes the door…and our dear Akira." Mitsune said dryly as they made their way back upstairs.

"What's she going to do if the school isn't open?" Sunao whispered, echoing Akane's worries.

"Oh but you forget, Su-chan," Inami perked up a bit. "Aki-chan isn't just anyone—she's a part of the Discipline Committee, and Hibari-san couldn't possibly let anything happen to her! Am I right guys?"

Sunao grimaced. "He's exactly the sort of thing that we don't want happening to her, Ina."

"EEEEEEHHHHH?!"

* * *

Light had already faded from the town-like city of Namimori as night ascended its throne of darkness. The rain fell tirelessly, determined to cleanse all the impurities in its path. As she made her way around street corners ankle-deep in puddles of muddy water, Akira was thankful to all the deities of happy accident that Sunao's house was only a mere 10 minute distance from the school. Hopping over toppled trash bins and deserted shopping bags soaked with moisture in pursuit of the one thing engraved into her mind, Akira had no time to notice how thoroughly water-logged her clothes were becoming nor how uncomfortable it was to run with wet, sticky hair obscuring her vision.

She was able to find some relief when the school gates popped up in her field of vision. However, that unhappiness was all but erased a second later when they appeared to be closed and possibly, locked. Akira skidded to a halt just outside their iron barricade, and with all the fervor of her already much anxious mind, debated the next step to her mission. There was no other option. She's got to get inside.

Climbing was not a natural thing for her, Akira found as she shakily made her way to the top of the brick wall that separated the school from the rest of Namimori's community. A hidden but pointed tree branch made the most work of her right thigh as she hurried down the other side, blind to everything else but the school building that lay just slightly beyond her reach. The youth would have howled in pain at the long stinging scratch if her mind was not already so preoccupied with what she would accomplish in the near future.

"Kami that hurts!" Akira winced, making a mad dash towards the double doors that she recognized and knew so well. She was now running with a bit of a limp, as the fresh wound burned when in contact with the adhesive mess of her wet track pants. Was it just her or did she see spots of red already?

Nevermind that!

The school was eerily empty, Akira thought, high-tailing towards her classroom without first changing her shoes. Most of the lights were also out, which gave rise to the assumption that even the Discipline Committee had abandoned their beloved Namimorichu in the face of such foul weather. If that was the case…then why weren't the front doors locked? Akira shook her head. She couldn't be bothered to pursue that detail at the moment. If it was indeed a mistake on someone's part, she would be eternally grateful that they had made this error or else her trip here would have been rendered mute by her inability to access the building.

There it was! Her classroom! The youth was finally able to slow her pace and catch a few quick breaths. It looked like everything would be alright after all.

But, what greeted her eyes when she opened the door with forced composure was not one that she would have ever dared to imagine—much less expect. There, sitting in her seat with water droplets glistening off his hair and a rather large puddle by his feet, was Namimorichu's much feared Head Prefect: Hibari Kyouya.

Akira's breath caught in her throat. Kyouya…what was he doing here and why was he so thoroughly soaked?! For a few moments she dared not venture a word, for he did not seem to notice her and even if he did, made no remark of it. This wouldn't have happened on a normal day, and Akira got the sinking feeling that something was not right here.

"Hibari-san?" She attempted, unsure of a better way to express her confusion—which was quickly converting to worry by the second. Why was he so quiet?

When he didn't reply Akira started to panic a little, her original concern of retrieving her phone was now all but tossed out the window as she faced this new predicament. Deciding that it would be better to risk a biting to death than any other seriously unfortunate situation on the skylark's part, she then did the one thing that had been dared by none and feared by so many: address the Head Prefect by his first name and first name only.

"Kyouya, are you alright?"

This got her the attention that she most wanted to see. Hibari's head snapped up from the desk as if he had been shocked by electricity, and he fixed her with a glare so powerful that it sent pangs of fear wavering through her. Alas, she stood her ground.

"Do you want to die, herbivore?" He glowered, but made no attempt to rise from his seat. He did not put his head down again, and Akira was forced to notice that his voice was meeker than usual. It almost sounded…hoarse.

This was not the Hibari Kyouya that she knew.

"Kyouya…were you…out...in the rain?"

He stiffened and after a momentary pause, responded in a derisive tone that he was only capable of in a feverish state. In his right mind, he would have not hesitated to take out his tonfas to discipline this suicidal herbivore. "No, I thought it would be fun to shower with my clothes on. Why do you ask such stupid questions, herbivore?"

Akira did not greet him with a response of words, but rather, applied her hand to his forehead even before she knew herself what she was doing. Needless to say, this also surprised Hibari, and he harshly shoved her away as soon as he was able to recover.

"You're fevering! How long did you stay out there, and why?!" She pointed a finger to the classroom window, noticeably restless.

Hibari would have bitten this annoying herbivore to death a thousand times and back if he did not feel so much discomfort and panging in his head. "Stop screaming, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." He hissed.

"I don't care if you do, but I need answers." Akira bit her bottom lip in worry and lowered her voice. "How long and why?"

One can imagine her stunned bafflement when the Head Prefect, after a long period of heavy tension and icy silence, reached into his jacket and produced the object of her original search. "Cellphones are a breach of classroom conduct, Sakamoto Akira."

She was at a complete loss of words, but was able to slowly put two and two together. "Kyouya…were you…waiting for me…out there…for this?" Akira could hardly finish her sentence.

He fixed her with another one of his death glares. "Herbivores that disobey school rules should be bitten to death."

Choked up with more emotion than she felt herself capable of experiencing, Akira scarcely knew which one to focus on. Whether it was anger with herself at her own careless, worry for Hibari's well-being, or shock at the sequence of events she had just endured, nothing about this encounter with the skylark would have rendered it believable if she had not been the one to experience it all in the first place. Tears escaped the corners of her eyes and flowed freely down the sides of her face. Overwhelmed by the mess of hormones and neurotransmitters that defied the hard set logic of better judgement, Akira wrapped her arms around a much offended but not entirely unhappy skylark and cried. "Kyouya, you baka!"


	17. Chapter 16

OOC: Oh Summer—it's been keeping me so busy lately that I haven't had the time to write. Anyhow, it makes me really happy that readers are enjoying my story. Writing fluff for Hibari is much harder than it seems—I did have other potential scenes in mind but ended up cutting them out because our favourite skylark would seem out of character otherwise.

Well, that's enough from me. Please enjoy.

* * *

Fate, Akira decided, had an ultimate way of imposing her will on even the most disobedient of Earth's children. She then smiled at that thought with a bit of self-indulgence. Since when had she taken a liking to philosophical musings? Literature class always bored her to tears.

_Swish…!_

A rather sharp, but not displeasing sound echoed through the air in neat little ripples. The youth turned her head, having done so just in time to catch the heated tango between discarded leaves and an early winter breeze. The pair led each other round and round, touching the sky at times and sweeping the ground at others, without so much as a care in the world.

For a moment or two she stood, speechless, — mesmerized by Mother Nature's beauty. Then, overcome by the sudden wish to not be excluded from the festivities, she rushed out into the luxurious garden of a spacious traditional Japanese home. Gentle winds caressed her from all sides, playfully tossing her hair to and fro in a wave-like motion that mimicked the enchanting melodies of the sea. Akira lifted her face, despite the stinging cold, and drank in all that was around her—the colours, the smells, and the lovely songs of birds who had not forsaken Namimori for another seasonal home. Compared to Tokyo, which held all the might of a great bustling metropolis, Namimori was much milder on one's nerves and graciously supported a calmer pace of life.

Coming to her senses again, Akira took another careful look around the garden with evident admiration. What a curious place this was, benevolently gifting her with yet another pleasant surprise each time she visited the premises! The sound of merry laughter escaped her lips as she tried to chase a freshly fallen leaf that constantly eluded her reach.

"Akira-kun."

Someone was calling her.

The youth stopped immediately and blushed. How very unbecoming of her! "Kusakabe-san." She acknowledged after taking the opportunity to compose herself. "You're back so soon."

He approached her with leisurely ease from the house. The two had formed a rather friendly acquaintance with one another ever since their first serious conversation in the Discipline Committee Room that afternoon at school. In the days to come, Akira had slowly found Kusakabe to be the only Discipline Committee member that she could really talk to without refrain. The others either said too little, had nothing to offer in response to her questions, or were afraid of speaking to her at all least they should bring down the wreath of their much feared Head Prefect upon their heads.

"You looked worried when we left." Her conversation partner replied with a hint of a smile. "I came to bring you some good news."

Akira's thoughts immediately flew to that morning when it had all began…

_**FLASHBACK**_

She had just returned from her morning jog around the city with Takeshi, Gokudera-kun, and Tsuna-kun. The latter two were usually absent from such exercise until Reborn, who had decided that raising Tsuna's level of fitness was the best way to promote his candidacy for the title of Vongola Tenth, coerced the small brunet to join. (His primary motive was probably to laugh at the misery of his young student though.) Of course, wherever his beloved Juudaime went, Gokudera loyally followed.

She bid the three boys farewell at their designated street corner, and her heart sincerely went out to Tsuna who looked like he was about to die as he leaned against a streetlight trying to catch his breath. Akira was fully prepared to continue on her own until she spotted some familiar red badges in the distance. This made her pause a little. However, deciding that whoever it was probably had no business with her the very next minute, the youth turned and continued her merry way. Her destination was but the renowned establishment of a certain grey-eyed Chairman of the Discipline Committee, situated a pointed distance away from the rest of Namimori's inhabitants. (Hibari disliked crowding, and would mercilessly bite anyone to death if he thought they were crowding in his presence.) It was also the place where she was now, fortunately or unfortunately, passing three days of every week as a slave to his royal highness.

The reason for this was very simple, according to the skylark. She had wasted a precious total of 16 hours of his time— a breach on school etiquette that he would not tolerate. (He had spent 3 waiting to discipline the insolent herbivore in pouring rain, 8 in a feverish state where he wanted to bite everything around him to death a million times and back, and 5 furiously catching up on all the paperwork and Kami-knows-what-else important matters that he had missed.) For this unforgivable and certainly inexcusable sin, Akira was now forever indebted to the Head Prefect and would be paying off her due for Kami-knows-how-long at his discretion.

It was useless to object, Akira thought as she made her way to the mansion like dwelling at a comfortable pace. Hibari sought the opinion of nobody and considered the feelings of none. Besides…it **was **kind of her fault that he had fallen ill in the first place.

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she failed to see the long line of Discipline Committee members at the gate, and promptly crashed into the first one within her vicinity. "Itei."

"First Lady!" The prefects bellowed in unison and greeted her with their characteristic military salute.

Akira shivered and immediately felt goosebumps pop up on her back. Nonetheless, out of courteous respect and established mannerisms, she returned their hello with an uneasy nod of recognition. "Good morning everyone."

She would never get used to this title.

Nevertheless, their coming so early and with so many of them was rather strange. Perhaps something was amiss?

The answer to her concern was sounded when even more prefects arrived on their motorcycles. They must have been the red badges that she had seen earlier. Akira quickly slipped into the house before they could address her by that silly title again.

She took a deep breath, and was relieved when the hallways appeared just as empty as when she had last left them. On her way to the shower, the youth idly wondered just what was going on to have caused the entire Discipline Committee such alarm.

-080-

"Chairman!" Kusakabe bursted into the tatami paved living room.

His cry for attention was met with a frosty silence. Hibari's eyes slowly flickered from the cup of warm tea in his hands, to the half-eaten breakfast on his plate, and finally, to the Vice President. "What is it?" He was not pleased.

"We've just gotten a report, Chairman." the other male responded in the most serious manner. "Three of Namimori's well-known rookie street gangs are staging a disturbance on school grounds. They have vandalized the outside walls, disrupted the third year students' extra lessons, and damaged school property."

This news set off the already much annoyed skylark. He stood, the edges of his kinagashi hissing as they came into brief contact with the straw beneath his feet. "Gather the prefects, Kusakabe Tetsuya. Those who disobey school rules will be bitten to death."

As the skylark emerged from his room in the next quarter of an hour, dressed in his Discipline Committee uniform, he was met in the hallway by a highly alarmed Sakamoto Akira. She had just come from the shower, Hibari judged, by the dampness of her hair as it cupped the sides of her face. The way her purple iromuji (an informal kimono of only one colour but black) tightly fitted her wet form also did not escape the skylark's notice. It presented her stylishly, and Hibari felt warmth rising to his face.

No.

He was not blushing.

"Kyouya?" the herbivore spoke, emerald eyes wide with poorly refrained curiousity. Her gaze switched from his tonfas to his face, where a thirst for blood was already beginning to blossom under that calm surface. "What's happening?"

Before he could speak, however, Hibari found himself once again disrupted by the Discipline Committee's Vice President: Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"There you are, Akira-kun!" He paused for a breath of air. "I've been looking for you. Change out of that kimono quickly. There's a situation at the school and we need to head out right away."

A period of uneasy silence followed, rippling with tension. However, one could easily imagine both Kusakabe and Akira's astonishment when Hibari spoke again.

"She's not going."

"But Kyou-san, you said to gather the prefects." Kusakabe was much taken aback, but not entirely surprised. "By your decree, Akira-kun is-"

"Does your hearing fail you, Kusakabe Tetsuya?" the Head Prefect interrupted, already impatient with his second-in-command for wasting his breath on such petty trifles. The herbivore would be useless to them in this situation. "That was an order."

Kusakabe swallowed his words after another anxious pause. "Yes, Chairman. Understood."


	18. Chapter 17

OOC: Hi everyone, I'm back! Summer vacation really is a busy time isn't it? I'm definitely not ready to go back to school yet. Hanging out in the sunshine with friends and laughing together at lame jokes is where it's at!

Am I boring you to tears? Sigh. I just know that I'd never be as entertaining as Akira-chan and Hibari-kun, neh? Please enjoy!

* * *

The school's lunchbell sounded—right on time as it always had done. As if on cue, noisy commotion immediately flooded the hallways, classrooms, and cafeteria of Namimori Middle School. However, the normally popular courtyard and rooftop remained empty to visitors today. Winter had definitely taken a hold of Namimori, but without snowfall, the weather and cold really did not vary much compared to late autumn.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, sadly, had absolutely no time to admire this inconspicuous change of seasons with unexpected delight. Other matters pressed on the limited attention of the small brunet, of which a good portion was dedicated to staying alive under Reborn's unorthodox teachings. (Believe me, it's a lot harder than it sounds.)

The cause of the young Vongola Decimo's distress was this: after all the embarrassment and nerve-wrecking he received from the first ball sport tournament that he had ever participated in, Tsuna was horrified to learn on the way to school that morning that his tutor had oh-so-casually enrolled him in another. Naturally, the brunet protested, but his words only earned him a near-death experience with several of Lambo's grenades when the baby cow popped up from behind a bush and tried to ambush Reborn.

"Yo Tsuna! Why the long face?" a smiling Yamamoto appeared in his field of vision.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Maa maa, gomen." the other rubbed the back of his head. "Did I show up at a bad time?"

"Oi, baseball idiot, stop disturbing the Tenth's concentration." Gokudera scowled. "He's thinking of a master plan for the volleyball tournament this afternoon. After his brilliant performance at the last one, the Tenth will no doubt claim a flawless victory today as well! Right, Juudaime?!"

A rather large sweat-drop proceeded to roll off the side of Tsuna's forehead. "Well, er, you see, Gokudera-kun, I, um-" He stared long and hard at the lunch sitting on his desk. How on Earth was he going to explain to the silver-haired bomber that he was terrible at sports, and had not one athletic bone in his body?!

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

The door to their classroom slammed open with an unusual force. A sudden chill washed over its occupants as all eyes immediately found target with the four members of the Discipline Committee who conquered the doorway. Tsuna shivered while Gokudera gritted his teeth.

Why did it suddenly become so difficult to breathe?

"Eh? That would be me." the baseball star's smile did not waver one bit. "What's up?"

The leader of the small group came forwards, and Gokudera began to reach for his dynamite. However, that was rendered completely unnecessary by the prefect's next actions.

"I bring this." the other male stated, revealing a carefully wrapped bento from behind his back. The checkered cloth really did look mismatched with the Discipline Committee's solemn uniforms. "Akira-san's orders."

Tsuna, along with the rest of his classmates, could only stare in astonishment as Yamamoto happily accepted the parcel. "Oh? Hahaha, thanks!"

"Oi, baseball idiot." Gokudera was the first to speak as soon as the prefects retreated. "What the **hell** was that?"

"Maa maa, why are you so tense Gokudera?" Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly and pushed the now unwrapped bento forwards. "You're welcome to a share. Tsuna too. Akira's getting pretty good at cooking nowadays, so give her work a shot."

"Akira-chan made that?!" Tsuna could not contain himself, and in his surprise, almost ended up knocking his friend's lunch to the ground. In this process, a slip of paper fell out of the cloth wrapping. "Eh? Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, there's a note."

"What does it say, Juudaime?!"

"Yeah, Tsuna, what does it say?"

"Oi, don't copy me when I'm talking to the Tenth you idiot!"

"It's from Akira-chan." the brunet replied some moments later, and read.

_Takeshi! _

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't give this to you myself like I promised. The committee is swamped with work now that school is going to end for winter vacation, so I'm trying to help out as much as I can. Kyouya hasn't been in the best of moods these past few days, and that really makes me worried for the senseis who need to consult him about the Spring Budget… _

_I also hope Tennoji-kun did not scare everyone too much when he delivered this…_

_Anyways, good luck to you, Tsuna-kun, and Gokudera-kun in the volleyball tournament. I'll be cheering!_

Inevitably, gossip erupted and conquered the entire school in record time.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened in 2-A just now?"

"Sounds like Sakamoto is getting cozy in the Discipline Committee."

"There's positively no mistake about their relationship now!"

"You know, I heard from a third year senpai that Hibari-san is living with the Tokyo transfer."

"I wonder what kind of a relationship they're having…After all, Hibari-san is quite the looker if he wasn't so scary!'

"I used to think that it was impossible for someone to get close to that crazy bastard—looks like I was wrong."

"They must have an adult relationship. Why else would they live together?"

"How gross, to be doing this in middle school!"

"I bet she seduced him. What a slut."

"Big city girls really are something."

"When she first transferred here, Hibari locked her up in the library with him for two hours remember? Do you think it started then?"

"Why must it be her in the first place anyways? To be honest, the transfer isn't that cute."

"Now that Sakamoto is eliminated, I finally have a chance at being the sole female member of Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun's group! Yes!"

* * *

Akira allowed her pen to fall with a clatter. The inquisitive gazes of her classmates were boring holes in her back. She desperately wanted to scream in frustration, but respect for the sensei and the fact that she was a member of the Discipline Committee held her in line. The youth shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Oh how the human tongue and imagination put her at awe! There was just no way she could explain her presence in the Head Prefect's household without sounding like a sex toy! The truth was, however, far from the conjured ideas of many of her schoolmates.

Nonetheless, being the center of attention did give Akira a hint of smug satisfaction that she dared not reveal to even herself, much less others. It made her feel special to be seen as the only female towards whom Kyouya had an unusual attachment, although that probably isn't the case at all. He may not dislike her as much as other people and even tolerates her use of his first name, but it was still a far cry from romantic affiliation. Besides, he had the infamous ability to turn into the world's biggest jerk when in the mood for such games.

She sighed, and absent-mindedly traced the somewhat healed and healing cuts on her arms—discipline from the skylark. He was always irritated recently for some reason or another, and would have sent many of his own men to the emergency room if Kusakabe-san and she had not intervened. However, that was not to say that the two of them got off scotch-free. Akira had counted a total of 14 substantial bruises at current on her person.

"Oi woman, stop staring at the ceiling!" Gokudera's voice bellowed.

Akira snapped out of her stupor, only to realize that the classroom was nearly empty by this time.

"Akira-chan?" Tsuna looked slightly worried. "Are you alright?" He was somewhat alarmed by her sudden panic.

She shook her head after a short pause and managed to smile. "E-eh…I'm fine Tsuna-kun. Where's Takeshi?"

"The baseball idiot said he'll meet us at the gym." the silver-haired Italian replied, scuffing his shoe against the floor. He was restless. Just how long was this stupid woman going to keep the Tenth waiting?!

Akira stood, receptive of Gokudera's painfully obvious body language. "Ja, let's go before sensei marks you guys late."

Watching her run out the door, the young Vongola Decimo could not help but get a sinking feeling inside him. Something about Akira-chan was off, Tsuna thought. His judgments, however, were interrupted by the sounds of misfortune on the adjacent staircase.

The small brunet and his self-proclaimed right-hand man rushed into the corridors only to see a mess of tangled arms and legs at the bottom of the stairs. Gokudera was the first to respond. "Baseball idiot! Akira!"

"It…ei…" said female slowly opened her eyes. "Gokudera-kun?"

"Maa maa, are you hurt anywhere Akira?" it seemed like Yamamoto had recovered as well. Sitting up, he offered a small laugh at their current predicament.

Sadly, his cousin wasn't as optimistic. "Takeshi you baka! Why didn't you move when I told you to?!" She wiggled herself out of his arms. "I could've survived this roll down the stairs on my own! You, on the other hand, have a tournament to attend!"

"Yamamoto, Akira-chan, are you two alright?" Tsuna, who had recovered his wits by now, immediately ran forward.

"Maa, I think I'm okay." Namimorichu's baseball star smiled after a brief testing of all his limbs without any discomfort.

"Che." Gokudera stood up again. "An idiot like you would be too stupid to understand pain." Nonetheless, he looked relieved.

Akira took a deep breath and looked up at her cousin. Thank goodness that he was alright. She next tried to stand, but a hissing pain at her ankle made her wince.

"Akira-chan, what's wrong?" Tsuna was immediately concerned, and Akira wanted to kick herself. She didn't like making those she cared about worry for her sake. Besides, Tsuna-kun always appeared to have a lot on his mind.

"I-I think I twisted my ankle." the youth sighed. "Why don't the three of you go ahead? I don't want to delay you anymore than I've already-"

"Get on, woman."

"E-eh?!" Akira could not believe her eyes. W-was Gokudera-kun offering to carry her?

"Che. I'm not doing this for you." the bomber snarled as he lifted her onto his back. "You'll only distract the Tenth's concentration in this pathetic state."

"Souga…"

-080-

Lights, cheers, and the smell of sweat in the air: Sakamoto Akira smiled widely. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins just by watching the boys duke it out on court. Fortunately, the youth was not alone in her sentiments. All the other spectators were equally pumped up with excitement. Sports were a magical thing.

Both teams were giving this match their all. Although some of the players were not as skilled as others, they were still doing their best to contribute to the team. Akira admired their determination greatly, and cheered them on with much fervor. Nonetheless, she still wanted her beloved cousin and friends to obtain a well-deserved victory.

"The gym is really packed today neh, Aki-chan." Inami smiled from beside her.

"En." Akira hummed in response. "There's hardly any room in these bleachers, much less down there."

Inami peered at the few benches near the court below them, and nodded. "You're right…Though I think only those who aren't afraid of being hit by the ball would sit there."

"Haha. I don't think I want to risk any damage to my face today. Those things can hurt." Akira laughed.

"Of course you wouldn't, Aki-chan." Inami giggled. "Hibari-san would be quite upset if anything were to happen to those pretty lips of yours."

Unknown to the two girls, their harmless conversation was overhead by three third year senpais seated a few rows down. A murderous vibe simmered in the air, fueled by the power of female emotions.

"D-don't be silly Ina!" Akira quickly blushed.

"Ho?" Her friend leaned forwards. "Hiding something from me now? That's not very nice of you Aki-chan."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She jumped up, and grimaced at the pain in her ankle soon afterwards. Keeping most of her weight on her left foot, Akira proceeded to hobble down the steps. "Ja, I need to go now. Kusakabe-san will be distressed if I'm late."

Inami chuckled. "And may the Discipline Committee be damned if you were ever late to any of your duties."

Laughing, Akira sped up. With her injured foot, it was going to be a longer walk back to the school building. If she didn't get to the Reception Room soon, the Vice President would have to face that giant stack of paperwork all on his own. However, her good humour soon turned into panic when her right foot suddenly gave out beneath her, and she was sent spiraling towards the edge of the second floor bleachers on unforgiving steps. In a desperate attempt to disobey gravity's commands, Akira attempted to maneuver her body sideways so that she would at least come to a painful stop by rolling down the stairs. This mission would have succeeded if an outside force had not been supplied. All colour was lost from her face as the youth felt herself fly over the gym's low-lying barricade that separated the bleachers from the air above the volleyball court at incredibly speed.

There was nothing to hold on to, and no way of bringing herself to safety alone. Akira was petrified with fear. What more separated her from impending death than a fleeting shield of time? Her life…half a minute longer at most…was this the end…? She had heard Inami's scream, felt the gym's apprehensive silence, and seen the looks of mortification on Takeshi, Tsuna-kun, and Gokudera-kun's face. Akira was unwilling to go, but the floor boards were coming up so fast that it made her dizzy.

_Sayonara…mina-san…_

That terrible feeling of her vertebrate breaking into a million pieces never came. Instead, she felt herself collide with something much softer than death.

This warmth…it was familiar…

"Kyou…ya?" Akira opened her eyes to the white of his uniform. He had his arms around her, and was holding her to his chest rather tightly. Was this a dream? Or had she already died and was seeing some sort of bizarre vision?

"Herbivore."

His voice made her look up at his face, and the youth could have sworn that she saw something mildly close to relief in those sapphire eyes.

"Kyouya…"

"Akira-chan! Thank goodness that you're alright!" Tsuna sprinted towards her, nearly tripping over his own two feet.

"Maa maa, things would have gotten ugly if Hibari hadn't caught you." Yamamoto smiled. "Thanks, Hibari."

"THAT WAS AN EXTREME JUMP HIBARI!" Sasagawa Ryohei roared.

So, Kyouya had saved her. Was she going to owe him for this too?

"Hibari-san, shall we call off the tournament?" Nara-sensei, director of the volleyball tournament, stepped forward.

The skylark's gaze flickered from the teacher to the unusually silent herbivore in his arms. "Iei. Continue." He then turned, and cooly walked towards the exit—giving off a kind of charm that only Hibari Kyouya possessed.

"O-oi!" Gokudera began, but much to his surprise, was restrained by Yamamoto.

"Leave them be, Gokudera." the honey-eyed Japanese spoke in a voice that was uncharacteristically firm. "In this situation, Hibari is the only one who can give her what she needs."

-080-

Hibari was a carnivore. He was also strong, and wished for the company of no others. Herbivores did not interest him. They were weak and often crowded together in disgusting numbers. They had no value in themselves, and certainly held no worth in the eyes of the ruthless Head Prefect.

If that was so…then why?

Why did he panic when he saw her in that helpless position? Why did he feel something cold wash over him when he briefly pictured the consequences of her fall? And why…why did his heart give a fierce squeeze when she collapsed against his chest and started to cry?

His grip tightened around her.

Perhaps there were different classes of herbivores. Sawada, the baseball herbivore, and Sakamoto…they had all shown the fangs of a carnivore at one point or another. Grass-eaters who were not the same as other grass-eaters.

Interesting...

They finally arrived in the Discipline Committee Room. Hibari, noticing the open windows, paused to wrap his jacket around the herbivore's shoulders after dropping her on the couch. She looked so vulnerable right now; the skylark felt that he could break her with just one blow. Her yelp of pain when her feet made contact with the carpet most certainly did not escape his notice.

"Which one, herbivore?"

She did not answer right away. A frosty breeze washed through the room, multiplying the tension between them. Hibari did not have the patience for this. Taking a step forwards, he roughly titled her chin up with one hand, forcing the herbivore to look into his eyes. Tears sprinkled all around him like little diamonds, glistening in the sunlight. His eyes softened. "I am not going to repeat myself, herbivore."

She forced a word out of her mouth after a moment's pause. "Right."

Nothing in the world could have sufficiently prepared Akira for what was about to come next. Before her very eyes, Hibari Kyouya- the much feared Chairman of Namimori Middle School's Discipline Committee- proceeded to drop on one knee, and with gentle hands, began to undo the horribly unfitting makeshift bandages that she had fixed earlier in a rush. A blissful silence fell around them. Akira would have rendered all this in disbelief if she had not felt his soothingly cool touch on her skin. As such, the youth was starting to understand Hibird's ease around the raven-haired teen.

_So Kyouya has an unexpected side to him after all…_

"What is it, herbivore?"

"E-eh?" Akira snapped out of her thoughts, only to find a pair of sapphire eyes in her direct field of vision. She blushed right away. W-was she staring at him this whole time?! The youth then looked down at her injury, which was now neatly wrapped in clean bandages. A soft smile rose to her lips. "Arigatou, Kyouya."

"Hn."

Nonetheless, all good things must come to an end. Her smile stayed for a moment longer before wavering. "A-anyways, I should be going now… Kusakabe-san is still waiting for me in the Reception Room. The paperwork is not going to finish itself, neh?" Akira made a motion to stand, but soon felt the cool touch of the skylark directed towards her shoulders. Pinned to the couch, the youth was scarcely given any time to react before a pair of lips came crashing down her's.

Emerald eyes widened. "Kyou-mmph!"

"Silence, herbivore."

For now, Hibari decided in the midst of their passionate exchange, for now he will graciously accept this emerald eyed herbivore.

* * *

Holy mother of everything holy I am finally finished working on this chapter! It took me an entire three days to turn my ideas into tangible work. I apologize for any OOC-ness on my part, but I thought this kiss was very necessary ;D Writing fluff for Hibari really is hard…OTL So please go easy on me and don't throw fire. I'll begin work on the next chapter very soon. Hopefully the length of this chapter didn't really bother anyone. (I know it's longer than most…but perhaps it was worth the read?) Reviews are always welcomed!


	19. Announcement!

Surprise everyone! (;

Here I am! Anyhow, like I stated on my profile page, I'm currently swamped with finals and exchange course preparations. ;_; I also know I haven't updated since August of last year...The truth, however, is that I've actually tried to write chapters sparsely during the school year but ended up deleting them one after the next. The feel was not quite right, to be honest.

Anyhow, I'm just putting this "announcement" in here just in case you all thought that I had disappeared somewhere. Well…I didn't! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I promise that I will have something out in the near future. Cross your fingers for a chapter at the end of this month!

Any suggestions for what you want to see next and/or other ideas are always welcomed! Leave me a PM or a review!

Both Akira and Hibari appreciate your love to the extreme!

Hoping to hear from you all!

Pineapple Mist


	20. Chapter 18

OOC;; I really AM unpredictable, neh? I know that I said an update at the end of the month but hey, at I have one ready now. Better early than late I suppose? :D Anyhow, I haven't written fiction in a comparatively long period of time so I think I'm still pretty rough around the edges. Please forgive me for any OOCness in advance. I try not to lose my gauge on how the characters should behave. Last but certainly not least, enjoy! Reviews are enthusiastically welcomed with open arms! (Constructive criticism only please.)

* * *

"Who was it?"

Akira groaned inwardly. She flipped to the next page in a heavy stack of paperwork that she had been reviewing for the past hour or so and sighed. "Kyouya, please, do we have to talk about this?"

She could feel his bone-chilling glare on her back, tormenting her mercilessly all the way from the other side of the room. It was obvious that dropping the subject was no longer a viable option. Hibari rarely brought up a topic without having already conceived of a particular approach beforehand. He always got his way, whether it was through hell or high waters.

Giving up on futile resistance, Akira turned to face him. She was greeted by a pair of narrowed sapphire eyes and arms neatly folded over his chest. The youth sighed again. "I really don't know Kyouya. I wish I did. It felt like more than one person at the time, but it's been a few days so I could be just imagining things. Ina said that whoever it was must have been sitting in the middle rows of the second floor bleachers, or else there would not have been enough momentum for me to fly over the edge."

The incident still gave her nightmares, but she was too stubborn to admit it to anyone—especially Kyouya. Akira expected that he would only use it against her anyways. She had been hoping to avoid this conversation since the first day. Nothing had happened since, so she assumed it to be an unfortunate accident that would not be repeated in the future. Surely no student at Namimori Middle School was a heartless murderer. However, Inami was adamantly against her optimism. It was too good of a coincidence, she argued, for someone to accidentally give the right amount of force for another person to potentially fall to their death in all earth-bound likelihood.

"Hn." Hibari replied. Disturbing the school games and attacking a Discipline Committee member was a double offence. He would be sure to teach the troublemaker a memorable lesson. He eyed the herbivore as she went back to work on the documents, and a faint smirk of pride rose at the corners of his lips as his gaze fell on the white scarf that she now wore around her neck to hide a highly conscious ring of bruises.

Although there was no public service announcement of the newly defined relationship between Hibari Kyouya and Sakamoto Akira, the whole school, in general, seemed to feel and understand that something fundamental had changed between the Head Prefect and his newly acquired Discipline Committee member. She no longer blushed as many shades of red when he was brought up in conversation, and he tolerated lengthier dialogue when she was within the vicinity. The only one who really had anything to complain about was Gokudera, who incessantly accused the poor girl of forsaking the Tenth for a destructive psycho with metal rods.

Akira only laughed.

"There's always the argument that you're a destructive zealot with bombs." She replied. "Don't worry so much."

Little did she know that the precise verb in that last phrase was to become the full-time occupation of her beloved cousin and Sawada Tsunayoshi in the immediate future.

-080-

The afternoon bell rang, on time as it had always done, signaling the commencement of classes for the second part of the day. The classroom was still peppered with faint chatter, however, since no teaching figure of authority had yet to walk through the door. Akira tucked away her bento box, feeling secretly pleased with herself that she had been able to wash it in the bathroom sink just moments before lunch break officially ended. It bothered her to take unclean tupperware home, although she and Takeshi hadn't packed anything with excessive seasoning today.

Her quiet world of content, however, was brutally shattered when the door to the classroom opened with a violent jerk, and their math teacher stomped angrily inside. Silence fell immediately as every student's eyes turned to a sharp point of focus at the front of the room. Sensei threw down the rather large stack of papers that he had been carrying, folded his arms over his chest, and glared at the class.

Akira's eyes immediately widened. Out of the corner of her field of vision, she saw both Tsuna-kun and Kyoko-chan tense. Had they all failed their end of term mathematics exam?

"I am very disappointed." Sensei finally spoke, putting an unusually heavy amount of emphasis on the third word in that sentence. "I expected much better results, everyone. How many times have I repeatedly stressed the importance of your grades to your future? This," he slammed his hand down on the pile of exams, "is simply unacceptable."

Akira winced inwardly. Receiving a bad grade when winter vacation was just around the corner was like pouring ice water over a healthy car engine: awful. She played with the hem of her skirt while the teacher passed back their papers in order of descending grade, all the while picking up information about some of her friends who had done well.

"Gokudera Hayato: 100%."

Well, that shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone.

"Kurokawa Hana: 94%."

Again, expected.

"Sasagawa Kyoko: 92%."

There was nothing unusual about that.

"Sakamoto Akira: 90%."

Huh?!

She blinked for a few seconds before allowing a huge smile of relief to come over her face as she gladly took her exam from the teacher's outstretched hand. "Thank you, sensei." When he moved on to the next student, Akira sighed in relief. Without much thinking, she flipped to the first page and began to read through the corrections, determined to figure out just what topics she had made mistakes on. Takeshi's name was called when she was on the third to last page.

67%. It wasn't a bad score, considering that he had been too busy with the baseball team to have actually put much effort into studying. The last of their games from the regional competition happened around exam time whereas the tennis team played their last tournament of the fall season a month before. Her thoughts were, however, brought to a sharp halt when the teacher spoke shortly afterwards.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi: Failed."

!

-080-

"Ah, this sucks." Tsuna sighed, deflating in his seat. His brown orbs chose to stare at the empty chalkboard ahead, avoiding the opened textbook with far too many numbers and symbols on the pages at all costs. Beside him, a cheerful Yamamoto stopped tapping his pen against the desk and unfurled his brow in momentary relaxation. "Oh come on Tsuna." He patted the shorter male on the back. "It's not that bad. We only have to do these problems until Friday."

The two had been given a week's worth of detention for their poor performance on the final exam, complimented by daily assignments that would be handed in for grading at the end of each session. To be honest, however, sensei did not want to punish them as much as he was worried for their academics.

Gokudera and Akira looked at each other from the front of the room. The silver-haired Italian had been assigned to the duo as their tutor by the virtue of his flawless grades, and the emerald-eyed Japanese as their supervisor by virtue of her status as a member of the school's famed Discipline Committee.

"75%." Akira declared, putting down the answer sheet at least. She wrote the number neatly at the top of her cousin's paper with a circle around it, and proceeded to sign her initials at the bottom of the page. He had managed to pass sensei's standard today by five percent, and she was pleased to have confirmed her initial suspicion that he had done poorly on the exam because he was too busy to prepare properly.

Gokudera grumbled a string of curses underneath his breath. Curious, Akira leaned over his shoulder for a peek at Tsuna-kun's grade.

"Mind your own business woman!" He barked at her angrily, swiping the paper out of view. He quickly tucked it into the stack of pages they had in front of them just as their mathematics teacher entered the room.

-080-

Sawada Tsunayoshi could not be any happier than he was right now. He felt like he had just lost ten years of his life when Niro-sensei stared down at the assignment that was his, analyzing every square centimeter of material that he could land his eyes on. The small brunette wanted to cry desperately at this point. He just wasn't good at academics! (Unfortunately, his condition was un-curable, no matter how many times Gokudera-kun or Reborn tried.) The Vongola flinched at the thought of his adorable but incredibly dangerous home tutor. If he kept his tactics up, Reborn was really going to kill him one day.

One could imagine his elation when sensei admitted that he had made progress, and that was enough to convince him that Tsuna was at least sincere about putting effort into his studies. The group was dismissed after a few more comments about tomorrow's schedule and expectations.

In fact, he was so absorbed into his happiness that he failed to see Gokudera and Yamamoto stop short in front of him as they watched Akira remove a half exposed letter from her shoe locker, promptly crashing into both of their turned backs. "Itei!"

"Tenth! Are you alright?! Watch where you're standing baseball idiot!" Gokudera fumed, swinging a punch at the taller male's shoulder.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried, alarmed. "I-I'm alright, really!" He had to think of something to divert their attention. "N-neh, Akira-chan." He smiled wryly. "What do you think is in the letter?"

"Che. It's probably a cheesy confession from some broken-hearted coward who's missed his chance to get rejected." The Italian scoffed, successfully distracted from his previous trajectory.

Akira gave him a sharp glare, but remained silent. Gokudera-kun's mouth was never known to be courteous after all. She unfolded the paper after another lengthy pause, and her eyes grew wide at the simple message written against a background of white.

_That was just the beginning. _


End file.
